


Persona 5: Hellspawn

by FreeFlowHighway



Category: Persona 5, Spawn (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFlowHighway/pseuds/FreeFlowHighway
Summary: Makoto Niijima's father was a simple but dedicated officer of the law. No one could have suspected his true nature, a man who would take the law into his own way, however even as he took such secrets to his grave consequences are always due. With his soul damned to Hell for the atrocities he committed in the name of Justice, a powerful demon strike an unjust bargain with him, to protect his daughters from evils of humanity. The cost? His servitude as the Hellspawn: General of Hell's Army for the day of Armageddon. Now thrust upon the world ten years after his death, and his mind intentionally splintered to keep his loyalties in check, This new Spawn must journey through his own Hell and back to protect those he love, or destroy the entire world.





	1. A Rude Awakening

A man groans as he lies on the ground unfamiliar to himself. Alone in an alley. Maggots and worms writhe from trash to give themselves into him, rats which become their carriers keep him company, the stray cats that would feast upon them purr as they nuzzle into his side. 

The unwanted and unbeloved creatures of the night which are stained with the evil of the world give their lives as nourishment for his essence. Consumed whole.

As they become one within his darkness, he slowly recalls a shattered past, a broken life and stumbles to his feet.

**"Who... Am I?"**

Leaning against the wall of the narrow pathway, he finds a thrown out mirror in the trash, his reflection an insane sight. 

Shadow is his skin and black is his uniform. A crimson trench coat whose coattails extend and split as an otherworldly shroud. Hate-filled eyes of vengeful green glow with sorrow deep rooted in self-loathing. A police badge with a name is on the left breast of the coat, but is corroded by the darkness, slowly overtaken. He can see a number and a family name. 

Niijima.

**"Niijima... Who's... Niijima...!? Am I...?"**

His hands, claws that dig into the mask which obscures his face, eyes locked onto the badge number as it changes with the name. 

_"You're Spawn."_

**"Spawn...?"**

He looks back to the voice which mocks him. Unfamiliar yet recognizable. A short stocky fat man with balding hair and clown make-up. Clothes, stained and with holes that barely fit the large frame of the clown, stretch with each passing movement. The sight and smell of this creature alone is enough to make the man desire to gag. The Clown laughs at his reaction.

"Hellspawn t' be exact. It's what ya are, babe. Plus, ya gotta be a bit more specific! There's only two Niijima's left y'know."

**"You're lying...! There's three! I would know, I... I know them!"**

"Then uh, why dont ya go find them? Try Shujin Academy! It'll be mornin' by th' time ya get there on foot!"

**"Shujin... Academy..."**

"Just don't forget about our deal, now!~"

Spawn stumbles on his feet with a clumsy walk ahead, slowly gathering his bearings, he instinctively recedes himself further into the cost he wears. The streets soon fill with people as he leaves the alleyways, and the town flashes quick memories of a time before, the structures unchanging yet he finds himself unable to recall it as home. 

Was it ever his home to begin with? 

He notices a growing number of teenagers in school uniforms. The emblem on many of them reading Shujin. As he follows the crowd he finds himself obstructed by a toll gate at a subway station.

"Sir!"

An officer standing watch at the gate calls out to him. With a cold sweat beading down his brow, he watches a goliath of a man whose coattails seemingly move on their own turn to him, eyes of baleful green that glares harshly at him. The face in his perspective is hidden by both the collar of the cost and the shadow cast by the hat.

"Y-You... You have to pay the toll!"

**"... For the trains. Right. Of course."**

Spawn pulls out from his pocket a card and pays. The elctronic gateway let's him through, unbeknownst to the officer and the bewildered on-lookers, one of the coattails slips the stolen card back into the guard's pocket. 

He rides the train, much to the crowded populace's dismay with his broad frame, and finds himself following the high schoolers once more. Finally stopping at his destination. 

Now what? 

Is he supposed to go inside, looking like this, and with a voice low yet threatening as rumbling thunder? He terrifies people with his mere presence...

"Oh! S-Sorry about that, dude!"

A blonde boy bumps into him running without looking. Spawn grabs his arm to hold him.

**"Wait. I desperately need a favor."**

"L-Listen dude, I gotta get t' class soon or else my ass is gonna get burnt red."

**"Niijima. Is there a Niijima in this school?"**

The boy looks him up and down with a skeptical glare.

"Why do you need t' know...?"

**"Please... I just need you to relay a message to her... Tell her Badge, nine-twenty two-nineteen-ninety one is here."**

"You a cop? Why th' whole creeper act, man! Sheesh! She ain't in trouble or anythin' is she?"

**"No... Just... I just wanted to know if she's okay."**

"Niijima-senpai sure has some strange friends... But alright."

Spawn releases the boy and watches him leave... He stands there all day, unmoving, ignoring all but the building inside. The time comes for school to end and he quickly finds the blonde boy. 

He retreats into the shadows of the alley in front of school, by way of convenience or not, the boy finds him there without searching.

"Goddamn-! Stop poppin' up from nowhere like that! How'd ya even blend into place like that?"

**"Your face is red as if someone hit you."**

"That's cause she did! I told her your badge number 'n she got all huffy at me. I kept tellin' her what I saw but she just called me a liar! Don't ya gotta badge t' prove it?"

Spawn pulls off the badge from his coat. The number is still different from what he remembers. He puts it away before speaking with a softer tone.

**"What year is it...?"**

"Two-thousand 'n sixteen, why?"

**"I can't recall the time I saw... Her... Isn't there another one? Another Niijima?"**

"Said her sister would find ya, if you were real, 'n get you dealt with. Her words not mine. Just don't hit me too."

**"I won't... You've been... Very helpful. Thank you so much... What's your name?"**

"Sakamoto. You, Detective Creep?"

He thought about it. His name... Even he can recall it isn't normal. It Isn't who he is. He nods slowly at the mocking nickname.

**"Let's go with that for now. Thank you, Sakamoto-San. I owe you."**

Sakamoto scoffs and moves past him to walk home.

"Whatever man. You really wanna pay me back? Do your job 'n check out that asshole Kamoshida."

**"What did he do?"**

Sakamoto looks back scowling.

"He's that perverted volleyball coach who thinks he's the king of a castle! He's nothin' but rotten inside... It ain't like you'll believe me when ya meet him. None of the adults do."

**"We'll see..."**

Spawn turns to the school gates and leaves his dark cover. An athletic man gives fond farewells to the students, but one in particular he stops, another blonde girl. Natural, unlike Sakamoto who had brown eyebrows, with a face and figure most gifted in the realms of beauty. A boon and a curse for any teenage girl as he recalls some a memory from her. 

For a moment, as the teacher stops her, he sees a different pair in the room of a house he owned once.

_("Wait! At least take Makoto with you! She's your family!")_

_("She's seven! I spend enough time trying to teach her ahead of her class!")_

_("Instead of being her teacher, why not be her sister for a change, huh?")_

_("Where do you get off trying to act the family man?! You're never around! When you are you're with her anyways!")_

_("I'm with you both! We can all go together-!")_

_("Just get away from me.")_

The silver haired teenager walks away as the memory fades. Spawn narrows his eyes at the scene of the present. A father and his indignant daughter is something any family has to deal with. 

A teacher and the student however...

"Hey!~ Takamaki-chan! It's along ways away from your home, isn't it? I can just drive you there again!"

Takamaki tenses as he approaches. A wave of anxiety seizes her shoulders, paranoia takes hold of her breath, she shakes her head quickly and answers eager to leave. A simple front of shyness in the eyes of many but one.

"N-No sir, I wouldn't want to be a bother... Maybe next time, Kamoshida-sensei?"

Kamoshida chuckles at her. Confident posture, an air of accomplishment and pride surrounding him, but a filthy noxious stench permeates that very air. A putrid scent of body sweat and other fluids that make Spawn sick. 

He could tell from how the other students beamed at him and how they complimented his cologne in off-hand comments, he is the only one to smell this awful odor, and he is the only to approach the two as Takamaki shrinks under pressure.

"Now don't be like that! It's dangerous out there, and I wouldn't want you or any other students of Shujin to be hurt, right?"

"There are others...? I-I..."

"You live the farthest from here so you'll likely be in the most danger! The others I can take home first and personally escort you to safety! As any role model should!"

That only strikes more fear into her heart. Were she the first, maybe even middle drop off, she would not have mind. However, even if only a gut feeling, she can tell he planned it like this. If she says no in front of all these people like this, it will be seen as disrespectful, and she gets enough of flak from the student body as is. 

She opens her mouth to reluctantly answer.

**"She said, no."**

Both of them turn to the larger man now before them. Takamaki steps away from him with a gasp while Kamoshida stares in surprise.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

**"The girl said no. A good teacher should know the boundaries between them and their students."**

Kamoshida's bewildered stare becomes a threatening glare, but it soon turns into one of a cronered fearful man, for the glare of the Hellspawn is far more intimidating. 

Eyes are often said to be the gateway to the soul, and as Spawn looks through the windows of Kamoshida's soul, he becomes filled with rising fury. 

He can see it. The acts of abuse towards his own students. He can hear them. The muffled cries of female students having to undergo his groping with no resistance. He can feel the anguish of the male students and the glee it brings the volleyball coach to have power over those weaker than himself. He can taste the ever growing lust this pervet has for Takamaki. All of this mixes with the pungent miasma that is his sinful soul has Spawn rigid... 

He refrains from desires of his own, desires he has never forgotten, the unadulterated violence to those who would harm others for the sheer sake of it.

**"Leave Takamaki-San."**

She stutters and stammers at this mystery figure's knowledge of her name. Was he eavesdropping? Whoever or whatever he was, his presence alone made the always larger than life pervert into a much smaller man, the two looked more like a father scolding his son rather than two grown men. 

She turns and leaves glancing back at the badge number on his coat. Spawn takes a step forward to Kamoshida.

"T-That's close enough...! What do you want?! I'll have you know I've got connections in the Police Force! Won't even need to ring the emergency line to put you away, creep!"

**"Makoto Niijima, do you know her, yes or no."**

"And if I did...?"

**"Then you should know it's in your best interest to seek out women instead of girls... Keep your hands to yourself, Kamoshida."**

Spawn turns and walks away... Leaving Kamoshida irritated. Then furious. He goes back inside the school to meet with the principal in his office.

"Suguru? What's the matter?"

"Some freak in a coat came at me like he knew me... Did you tell anyone, Kobayakawa? I know you know-!"

The portly man raises his hands passively.

"Now, now, you are our star! What I want is for this school to surpass all others in the country. I can't do that if a scandal is revealed. I may have to play janitor and get somethings... Swept up."

Kamoshida relaxes sighing in relief.

"Th-That's good... But what about the creep? He looked like a detective, even had a badge, but I didn't recognize him or even see his face..."

"I'll look into it. Here, try this bar on Shinjuku. They have a rather relaxing stimulant to their drinks."

Kobayakawa hands over a card to his cohort.

"Crossroads... In the Red Light District? I'll see if they have my favorite in there."

"You do that! You work so hard for us! It's only right you get a break every now and then!"

"Of course, yeah, I'll go do that..."

As Kamoshida leaves, the principal sits down with a grim expression on his face, could he be betrayed? No... He calls his associate just to reassure himself.

"Yes sir, it's me. I'm sorry to interrupt your busy schedule, but something of utmost importance has shown up, and all I need is your word. Have you sent a detective down here to investigate us?"

He nods his head slowly.

"I see... Then, could you send someone to investigate this pretender? He's harassing one of my finest teachers."

Kobayakawa rolls his eyes at the comment.

"Yes sir the one who likes them young... Thank you sir. I'll have my own people looking into the matter. Goodbye."

He hangs up and waits after a quick announcement. A bright young girk walks in with studious red eyes.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes, Niijima-san! I heard you had quite the altercation with Sakamoto today."

She looks down woth disgrace on her face and in her heart.

"It won't happen again sir..."

"Now, now, I'm not here to scold you about it. Although, may I inquire why?"

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death... Sakamoto brought up his badge number, but that was buried with him, no one should know it unless they actively searched through public police records."

"And we both know he isn't the type for that."

"So I confronted him about it and he spouted nonsense... My father is a sensitive subject, so my emotions got the better of me, I apologize."

"I assure you there's no need for that. He stepped out of line. I'll be sure to teach him a lesson he shall soon not forget... Now! I need you to look into something for me."

Makoto leaves the school slightly unnerved. Exams are approaching soon, and although she has been studying diligently, this new task frightens her. Why would she, a mere third year student, have to look into a potential danger in school. 

The only reason she accepted it is because of her duty as Student Council President, her duty to her fellow students, even if her duties don't include the caring if their well being... 

She does. 

Her first act would be to find clues, a witness, and the only witness she can think of is Sakamoto. That will have to wait. 

She makes her way from school, to the trains, to a well kept and beloved cemetery for family members. Some entire clans rest together in the ground below. She approaches a lonesome hill where a single tombstone lie. Unfortunately, it was the only spot for him left, away from his family and wife. 

Makoto looks at the grave and places flowers at the foot of the stone. Grey clouds darken and grow heavy as she pays her respect.

"I hope I'm making you proud, Father... Ten years since you left and, it's only gotten so much harder for me and Sis, but we keep on. She's moved so far up in the world all on her own. She's an inspiration... It's easy for me to forget we're even related. I miss you. She won't say it but she misses you too. I love you, Father."

She offers a silent prayer before leaving the grave. Rain begins to fall as she swears under her breath.

"I should've brought an umbrella...! Huh?"

Such an item had found itself with the flowers. She looks around, but no one but is around. She takes it and smiles.

"Thank you, Father."

Spawn, having followed her here, comes from behind the sole tree which hangs over the grave after she leaves. He stares at the tombstone for what felt to be hours. 

A hand caresses the stone before pounding it with his fist, sending several cracks through it, he falls to his knees whispering to himself.

**"Ten... Years...?! A Whole Decade?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"**

His claws tear from his pockets and dig through the earth in frantic rage.

**"This isn't real! This Isn't Real! I'M STILL ALIVE!"**

His claws scratch at wood. He excavates the rest of the coffin out and tears open the lid as rain pours down. 

A corpse greets him in a police uniform with medals on the left breast, gloved hands stained by time and decay wrap around his throat, a voice he once had echoes to him as he shouts out first.

**"WHAT ARE YOU...!?"**

_"All you left behind... Did you forget? All those convicts we arrested, the men we stopped, the people we killed as we drove them far from town..."_

**"I WAS A GOOD OFFICER! I'VE ONLY EVER FIRED MY GUN IN ONE SHOOT OUT!"**

_"Yes... That was the first... But that was the day you took the law into your own hands... You stayed a beat cop, but did the work of a soldier, investigated crimes and arrested several detestable criminals... But you'd never make the arrest public..."_

**"I DID MY DUTY..."**

_"You took those who we knew would get out of jail on bail, who had friends in high places, who'd hurt our little girls and blew their fucking brains out!"_

**"I NEVER KILLED ANYONE... NEVER... I...!"**

_"YOU SENT THEM TO HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKER! AND WHEN YOU DIED THEY WERE ALL WAITING!"_

The corpse jerks Spawn's neck wildly with unearthly force.

_"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MY WIFE! I SAW HER PAST THE PEARLY GATES!"_

His head is slammed against the dirt wall.

_"YOU AND YOUR KILLING GOT US INTO THIS MESS DAMMIT!"_

Another slam disorientes his vision.

_"AND THEN YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE WHY WE'RE STILL DOWN HERE IN HELL!"_

**"NO!"**

He throws the corpse off of him with all his might. Shattering it to big pieces as lightning flashes. Loud thunder booms as his eyes and mind flashes with memories returning. Resurfacing to a twisted soul. Deranged madmen, vile psychopaths, men and women unfit to live yet with privileges that will allow them to walk free. 

Each roar of thunder became more and more like the cry of a gunshot. Each flash of lightning is another face of a criminal he apprehended. Each filthy dog he put down. 

Pedophiles. Murderers. Rapist. Drug dealers. In a twisted way, he had become an arbiter of peace, but no action is without consequence. This was not out of vengeance for a partner he lost in a shoot out in his early years. It was not the thought of his family in harm's way that drove him to do this. These are certainly factors, yes, but the prime motivator was righteousness. 

It was his right to clean the Earth of deplorable, defective, human garbage... Unaware that by doing so he had become that which he most hated of all.

He uncurls from the fetal position he had taken and pats the now still corpse down. Only his true badge, the medals he had received on duty, and a family photo save for the uniform itself. 

He then checks under the gloves, and to his surprise finds a wedding band, he and his wife's name engraved in it. He takes the badge, the photo, and the ring before putting the body back together. He after placing the lid back on, filling the hole he dug, Spawn overlooks the cemetery from his hill.

How many people did he kill are here now? Did it matter? Not anymore. A church sits not too far away. A sanctuary for lost souls like himself. A place for salvation, reassurance, solace in... Something. 

As he approaches it, the church bell tolls with thunderous ringing damning his ears with sheer pain, the loud cries turn to mocking laughter. He grabs his head in suffering.

**"Stop it... Stop it! Stop Laughing At Me!"**

He uses his claws and newfound stamina, agility, and strength to scale the sacred structure. His own bemoaned wails drowned out by the bell. With mind fractured by otherworldly forces and the trauma that is this current life, he tears down the bell from it's place with a blow, chains from his own form wrap around his throat to pull him down. The Clown from the alley laughs as the storm rages on furiously. Spawn struggles with all his might in futility.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE...! AH-!"**

His claws loosen from the stone, desperately forcing him to reach forbthe cross above, he pulls the large crucifix off with him as both fall to a deathly descent. His body hits an angel statue which reaches from the building, arms stretched out as if to catch this helpless soul, fall away allowing him to dive down to the dephts of despair. He lands on his back dazed before everything becomes black.


	2. Deathly Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having slowly regained his memories of his past life, The Clown acts as a guide, and directs Spawn to the Police Department where he finds his first ally.

His vision blurs as he starts to come too. Spawn groans weakly as he barely moves in vain attempt to sit up. His body pinned by the crucifix once atop the church. He raises his hands weakly to remove it, but by some unseen power, his strength leaves him with each passing moment.

"Really? Done in some plywood an' stone put together t' make a shitty stake? Th-That ya fell on!? What kinda joke are ya pullin' here Spawny?~"

The Clown jeers between laughs as he walks right up to the revenant. He stomps on Spawn's head with his heel grinding on the nose.

"Ya don't get to go just yet. Don't ya have a deal ye're s'posed t' hold up?"

**"What... Deal...?"**

"Oho!~ So yer brain really did fry with the rest of ya under the tannin' booth! Lemme give ya a refresher."

He removes his foot only to hop up and sit onto one of the arms of the cross. It stabs deeper into Spawn garnering a pained moan.

"You, were a one uh... Uh... I forget yer given name, but ya were beat cop Officer Niijima, stand-up noble every day hero o' th' city o' Shibuya. 'Course, one day early in yer career th' rare shoot out occurs, an' when your pals died somethin' woke up in ya. Ya finished every single gunman then an' there..."

He sways side to side forcing the large stake to move in Spawn's wound.

"Gotta say fer th' equivalent o' federal cannon fodder, ya got an eagle's eye when it comes t' violence, what with that aikido an' judo mastery. In fact, ya were so good at yer job, ya were offered a promotion after that very day... After ya were psychoanalyzed t' not be a psycho. PLOT TWIST!"

The Clown shouts before falling off the arm and landing his fat rump on Spawn's upper chest. Both face to face.

"They missed th' fuckin' mark. Ya passed, went home, lived life an' denied th' promotion request. Somethin' nagged ya back then... Ya started lookin' into the guys who's brains ya blew out! Started connectin' dots, an' when your firstborn came into th' world, ya made a vow all o' Heaven an' Hell heard together...~"

Spawn stares ahead blankly past the Clown's face. Cracks of memory come together, stitched by the horrid man's words, reminders and nostalgia all come together to form the day at the hospital. His wife exhausted and a wailing newborn in his arms. The baby looked so much like the mother that she could have been mistaken for her sister even back then. He stares down at her with great intent as he holds her close disregarding the blood and placenta.

**"I vowed in silence... To kill any man or woman that dared to take my girl from me... My Firstborn... Sae... Sae Niijima."**

He gasps as he recollects several memories, yet they vanish as they fleetingly arrive, only glimpses and small clips of the past linger. Her stern attitude, her drive to prove herself in a world that would put her down, and he teaching her how exactly to do it... But so few are these moments that he can hardly reaffirm even these current thoughts. His revelations are interrupted by a gaseous and nauseating fart from the Clown.

"Wuhoops!~ Pardon me! Must've been th' onions with that chilly dog an' plate o' eggs!"

**"Get off of me."**

The impish freak obliges waving his hand behind him as he sends the flatulence straight to Spawn's face.

"Well let me skip over t' th' most important stuff. _You, Officer Niijima,_ compiled a list o' most interestin' suspects an' investigated them in guise o' patrol. _You, Officer Niijima_ , arrested them on small charges an' drove them out o' town before disguisin' their deaths as accidents or suicides."

The Clown cackles as he strangles himself in perverted glee.

"S-Sometimes ya jus' blew their heads open! Som-Sometimes! Hehehe!~ So-S-Sometimes! Ya'd take th' whole day off jus' t' torture those special targets! Man oh man! Ya were jus' **brutal...** An' when your boss the SIU Director caught wind, he had yer death fixed, a staged car accident that blew yer shit up in flames!"

Spawn looks to the side internally gagging as he tries to focus on the words. To his displeasure these memories come far clearer and are far more adhesive to his splintered consciousness. The old man he served, his chief and his commissioner, the trusted detectives... All of them were in the pocket of the very people he sought out to destroy. All of them conspired his death. Just as he had found out, planned his escape from the country with his family, his car had... It all ends there. He doesn't wake up in the hospital or on the ground. 

"When ya arrived in Hell, none of us could really find th' time t' torture ya ourselves, not when those guys did it fer us! But that's when it happened again... Out o' nowhere, when none o' us were watching, ya flipped out! Ya took them down, one by one, an' made your way up! It happened so fast... But Malebogia saw it all... An' that's when ya struck the deal."

**"... This Deal... What did I bargain with him...? _What Is This Torment!?_ "**

The Clown hovers over him. Lightning flashes as his true form, this demon in man's flesh is revealed in but a single moment, this vile figure laughs as he shoves a finger in Spawn's face.

"I'll say it fer ya slow so ya understand yer situation. _You have become a Hellspawn: General of Satan's Army for the End Times._ What ya got in th' end was a chance fer revenge. Ya wanted to take out those bastard in the Force, before they took out what ya held most dear, yer only family left in this doomed shitball of a world!"

**"Revenge..."**

"Yeah. But uh, it'll be hard to do, if ya keep fuckin' yourself up like this? Ya hear those sirens? Priest outside called the cops once some schoolgirl playing chess with herself caught a glimpse of ya. They think they're pickin' up a corpse... What're ya gonna do?"

**"The Police Force... The Justice System... I had faith in it all even then... Even when I broke the law... Because, Sae would fix it, and Makoto would help her... It's too broken, too rotten, too far gone to be fixed since the past decade."**

Spawn looks to the Clown as the sirens come closer and the lights draw near.

**"I'm already dead. I'll just drag all them back to Hell with me this time."**

The Clown's awful sneer widens to a stretched smile. All is going according to the plan. He retreats into the darkness of the night with a final cheer.

"That's exactly what I wanna hear, _Detective Spawn._ Go get 'em tiger!"

Sae Niijima, although by no means an officer, works closely with most cases as a prosecutor. The rise in crime, the display of corruption which threatens Japan's image, this and so much more is her sole drive that has brought her to the highest position she could reach. Her current position let her be on equal standing with even the most prolific detectives. This came with more obstacles than opportunities however, not just with her sex as a female, but the bizarre scenes such as this.

"How gruesome..."

"I'll say."

She glances beside her at her only trusted partner, an young ace detective of the name Goro Akechi, merely seventeen and record breaking case management. Even so, she knew one of his more embarrassing secrets, and pinches her nose at his subtle sign of squeamishness. 

"You don't have to look too closely, Akechi-san."

"I-I'm afraid I must this time. Look at that uniform. Or more specifically that badge. It's exactly like mine..."

"Do you recognize the badge number?"

"No, I'm afraid not... There are quite a few detectives this large that I know of, and those men don't wear such dour clothing, let alone... Bleed green."

"Is this man even human?"

"Hard to say... Sae-san?!"

Akechi reaches out as the elder of the two approaches the body. She eyes the corpse and large cross which has hooks and straps attaches to it so that it could be lifted up.

"This couldn't have been a suicide... Even as big as this man is, someone threw him off the roof of the church, and then used some form of force to stab him with the top end of the weapon."

Akechi eyes the improvised stake with an analytical gaze.

"Could it be explosives?"

Sae shakes her head as she paces around the body before pointing to other end of the cross.

"No, look at the top, er bottom of it. It's crushed with no sign of combustion, and the patterns resembles a hand print, something or someone ripped it off."

Akechi looks to the side of the church and points to the wall.

"Claw marks and dirt footprints. It's so fresh that the rain has yet to wash it away."

She lowers herself to the body.

"Something climbed up after this man... Perhaps... No, that'd be ridiculous."

"Try me, Sae-san."

She points to the claws with an unsettled tone.

"Look at these. I've seen wild tigers with far shorter claws, and I can already tell that the boot pattern matches up with our Gonbei, which..."

"Which imply that, he is that thing that climbed up, and following that process..."

She nods standing with a step back from the corpse. The eyes are closed and yet she can't help but feel an unseen gaze on her.

"He must have torn the thing down with his own hands going by this theory... But why? Did he also tear down the bell?"

"I heard that was what alerted our witnesses... Anything else?"

She turns on her heel scoffing.

"I'm going to leave this to the others. This kind of case is too distracting for me."

"As much as my morals disagree, I can't say you're in the wrong, this whole scene rubs me wrong."

The cross is lifted out of the ground and off of the corpse as the two leave. Akechi covers his mouth just hearing the visceral removal. Sae arrives at her personal office within the Police Station. Unaware that the corpse of the crime scene has been moved to there for an autopsy. Unaware that as the forensic team prepares to operate, their newest guest sits upright as they reach for his mask, his green eyes burn furiously before knocking them unconscious with his own hands. No blood on their hands not already shed.

He marches out with his coat now closed and buttoned to hide the hole. Quickly he searches in the basement of the station and finds the power grid. Spawn tears it apart with his claws as the building grows dark... Pitch black in the storming evening, blinding many, but not himself. He knew of the back-up generator already, but he would need to make a statement, a message so big even the public couldn't deny it. It hit him immediately as he makes his way around the building in a ghostly manner.

Despite his size and newfound weight, this terrible power which grants him inhuman durability, he can glide across rooms as a phantom in sheer silence. Laying low behind cover of desks and walls, the pillars of the lobby, even weaving from the backs of startled officers acting as their shadows. He deftly made it not to the second generator, but the holding cells, to see for any volunteers. Many of them were rudimentary delinquents, simple misguided youth, not at all worthy of his plan.

**"Boys. I have a question for you."**

They all look up spooked by the unseen entrance of the specter. Tense with cold sweat on their necks and foreheads, they back away as he comes near the bars, mostly because he rips the door right off.

**"I'll let you all out if you can give me the name of any and every dirty cop right now. If you lie to me and give me a false lead..."**

Spawn bends and ties the barred door into one large pretzel knot in a matter of moments before tossing it inside the cell.

**"That will be what your corpse will look like when I am done."**

"What the Hell!? I know you! Detective Creep!"

**"Sakamoto-san...?"**

Spawn eyes the blonde with surprise. He doesn't fit in with this band at all. Yes, he looks as thuggish as the others, but there's no sin weighing on him. Only guilt for a personal matter that Spawn cannot see himself. Ryuji, unintentionally impressing his cellmates, walks up almost fearlessly to the dead man.

"I heard some big guy resembling a detective got brought in. Said he had a hole in his chest... That wasn't you though!"

The blonde chuckles scratches his head whilst Spawn focuses his gaze on the others.

**"Why are you being held here?"**

"I-I'll be honest with you, I think I met a couple of those dirty cops myself, they brought me in sayin' I was part of a drug deal!"

**"Were you?"**

" 'Course not! I went to them cause I saw one going down! Ain't it their job to stop that kinda shit from happening?"

**"Where was this?"**

"Shinjuku. I go there sometimes out of boredom."

**"The Red-Light District... A highschooler shouldn't be out so late in such a place."**

"I-I had my reasons! I've seen Niijima-senpai there once. Th-This was before I met you though. I was gonna ask her today but you happened."

Spawn grows silent after that. Why? Why would Makoto go anywhere near there? Then again it's been an entire decade since his re-arrival. He narrows his eyes at the others before lowering his hat.

**"I'm releasing all of you after all. Make some noise. Get the police's attention, do whatever it is you want, even if it's staying put in here. Just don't get in our way."**

Ryuji blinks a few times as he pulled along by Spawn.

"O-O-Our... Way...?!"

**"Did they call your parents already?"**

"They were about to call my mom until the power died. Why?"

**"Then you're in luck. Keep your head down and follow me. We're leaving."**

"Okay but... W-Why are you just lettin' me out like this? I mean, I didn't deserve it, but still... Won't you get in trouble?"

**"I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on Makoto... Her sister is too busy. She's always been so busy. Please, do this old man a selfish request."**

Ryuji didn't like any of this. This... Man, is hardly human at all, and his very presence unnerved him to the point of his hairs standing on end... But he never asked for too much. Besides, he's the one busting him out of a whole lot of trouble.

"Yeah, sure, consider it my way of gettin' even for this."

Wordlessly, as Spawn had slapped a hand over his young companion's mouth, he speeds through the lobby with ease. They exit the building, and in time for the power to return, much to Spawn's annoyance.

**"Damn... Next time..."**

"Whaddya mean next time... Was there... Was there somebody you were goin' to kill in there?"

**"... Yes."**

Ryuji pales at Spawn and tears himself away from the detective's side. Sweat beads down his head as he starts shout.

"... You... You...! What?!"

**"QUIET!"**

Spawn hisses lowly as he snatches Ryuji by his shirt collar before leaping high into the air. They land in one of the many balconies by a neighboring building. 

**"If I am going to trust you I need you to trust me. So I will put all my cards on the table. People are going to try and hurt the Niijima Sisters. I won't let them. You have a choice Sakamoto. Help me, and keep her away from the danger this city holds, or stay out of my way."**

"Y-You... You really were gonna kill those guys in the jail...!?"

**"... No. Not them. The police who threw you and them in there. They're corrupt... Like I used to be."**

"Then what!? You some kind of cursed ghost?!"

Spawn reaches up for his mask and tears it off. He saw it in the autopsy, when he awoke to one of their mirrors, and now Ryuji has too. A charred corpse snarls angrily in the teenager's frightened face.

**"Yes. That is exactly what I am... I'm the ghost of Officer Niijima, and I will protect my daughters, with or without your help."**

Ryuji stares back unable to make much sense out of the nightmare he has fallen into. With a reluctant gulp and finally ripping himself from Spawn's grasp at the cost of his shirt, he spits to the side with a thorny tone.

"I read a lot of manga and even some overseas comic books... Never thought I'd be apart of one... But, if Niijima-senpai is in danger, and you're going after the bad guys? I guess I can do my part to keep her safe."

Spawn blinks as his tense face goes from a foul grimace to state of pure confusion.

**"Just like that...?"**

"She may have hit me earlier but, I didn't know you were her dad, if I lost my mom and someone came up sayin' they had a message from her? I'd sock the shit outta them. I ain't doin' it for you. She just doesn't need this kind of baggage on her."

He then proudly thumbs to his chest with a forced smile.

"Besides!~ I hardly do any schoolwork as is! This'll at least get me to stop fallin' asleep in class now!"

**"Get her to be your study partner. That way you can get your grades up and keep an eye on her."**

Spawn shoves a clawed finger in Ryuji's face as the delinquent opens his mouth.

**"She'll want nothing to do with a half-wit bum. Gain her respect, then her trust, just... Keep her safe."**

"... You're askin' a lot of me man... I-I can barely keep up with the source material as is!"

**"How far are you in the school year?"**

"S-Second week, why?"

**"More than enough time. I'm taking you home now. That volleyball coach of yours... I'm going to stick around until he's dealt with."**

"H-Hey... I'm all for you bustin' his nose or somethin' but... Don't kill him."

**"I'm an officer... No... A detective of my own law. I'll investigate him and judge what to do with him myself. It's clear already that whatever it is he does is being ignored or kept under wraps."**

"S-So you DID look into him!"

Spawn takes Ryuji under his arm like a child before perching on the ledge of a rail.

**"I saw him. I didn't like him. His cologne couldn't hide the smell of body sweat and blood. I don't think he's a killer by any means. That doesn't mean he isn't a monster."**

"This comin' from you...? Hey... What do I really call you? Detective Creep works fine but, call me Ryuji if we're partners now, okay?"

**"... Spawn."**

"... I'm stickin' with Detective Creep. You're too damn serious."

On the other end of the city, where bright neon lights dominate the streets, booze and business flood every corner where the eye can look, within the shady clubs of the Red-Light District lazes a gluttonous man in the VIP area. He stares ahead with no expression at a subordinate who shakes with his head bowed. One of the escapees from the holding cells.

"So... Let me get this straight. The blonde kid I needed taken out... Was broken out by a freak...? You expect me to buy that shit?"

"B-But Kaneshiro-sama! I'm here! We all got busted out!"

"I can see that... You're gonna wish you stayed though. Get this idiot out of my sight."

The young thug stands up straight as two grunts take him away. Kaneshiro wraps an arm around his woman, a plaything really, and looks to his phone as he receives a text.

"Shujin Academy, huh? Let's see if this idiot is dumb enough to go back to school."


	3. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with all his might, Spawn is severely outgunned, and plans to even the odds. Sae becomes acquainted with the demonic detective and begins her hunt for him. With little to no hope of any satisfying end, Spawn retreats into the darkness, where the Violator awaits him.

Spawn overlooks the city from atop the skyscrapers of Shibuya Square. Eyes scanning and analyzing in ways he never believed he could. His awareness has heightened to such a degree that he could count the individual hair strands on a single person. Despite this amazing ability, these amazing gifts, dread and suspense lurch up from his throat. Never had he realized how much evil was in the world. 

Oh sure, not everyone is a saint, he knew this much already, but the average citizen carried more spite than he had anticipated. They were callous, indignant and selfish, so much that he began to grow a resentment towards the general population.

"That's right... All these ants, just waitin' t' be squashed, why I can see it now Spawn!"

His brows furrow upon hearing the Clown. His putrid guide sits by the edge of the building next to him.

"The public ravaged by bloodletters, the sinful swallowed whole by our flesh flayers, an' _you_ leadin' them all to victory... So! Why'd ya pussy out back there? Ya had all yer enemies under one roof an' ya don't even kill a single one of 'em?"

**"There was more than just the SIU Director and a small team of detectives. Someone ordered them to have me killed."**

"An' what kind o' evidence do ya base this funny lil' theory on?"

**"The fact that they had to stage it at all. At any point, they could have called me into the Director's office, and filled me with lead then and there. They didn't."**

"Cause they didn't know it was one of their own fuckin' up their schemes?"

**"Because they wanted me to keep going. Some of them at least."**

"Then why fancy the blonde kid, huh? He's trash."

**"I was too before my wife. Seeing him... Reminds me of a past before my family... He's good despite his flaws."**

"That's touchin', real sweet of ya, truly... But that ain't befttin' of a Hellspawn! Go back in that goddamn Police Station an' murder those bastards!"

**"Later. I've got people to kill in the streets first."**

The Clown growls at him but grows interested. He calms down as he comes to his own conclusions.

"... Oh... Ohohoho!~ Oh I getcha! Ya had me worried there, Spawn! I thought ya were goin' through some, moral dilemma, considerin' ye're a cold bastard made o' necroplasam now!"

Spawn looks down at his hand, then to the crimson coat which one of the coattails wraps around said hand, the deathly detective stares in confusion.

**"Necroplasam?"**

"It's demonic energy! Let's ya do shit ya can only dream of! I'll let ya in on a bit of a secret though. Ye're on limited supply."

Spawn lowers his hand with an annoyed grunt.

**"If I use my power too much I die, is that it?"**

The Clown shrugs with a half-hearted grin.

"Mmmore like ya go back t' Hell to serve yer purpose!~ Every Hellspawn tries t' use as little o' that power t' stay as long as they can... So, ya can't rely on takin' too much damage, cause even if ya can't die ya can pass out. Bleed out. It takes Necroplasam to fix ya... By the way! How's that new vagina feelin'?"

Spawn growls as he puts a hand over the hole in his chest. It has long since stopped leaking but has yet to regenerate and fill. With the new information of his healing, he keeps as so.

**"I have to be far more careful than I thought. I need guns. Lots of them."**

"An' pray tell where are ya gonna get those?"

**"... One fights fire with fire... I just have to find the right place for my own fire power."**

He stands and looks ahead.

**"The Police Station has a small gun armory... But North America, the United States, is the go to place for immense fire power. That or China and Russia."**

"Should ya really be considerin' a world tour on borrowed time?"

**"I'm not. The mafia should have smuggled weapons for their deals to make a profit. I'll make far better use of it than them."**

"They don't sound like th' charitable type!"

**"Good thing I'm not the asking type. You'll get your souls. One way or another."**

"Heeheehee!~ I like th' sound of that Spawn, I really do, so long as ya abide by yer contract we're keen!"

Spawn leaves the giggling gremlin to his laughter and makes way for the Police Station. He waits for the cover of night, knowing full well his actions the other night put the officers on high alert, and sneaks in through a window. He finds himself investigating the office and finds exactly what he needs. Files on suspects for smuggling illegal goods. The light turns on as Sae glares at him.

"You really are still alive... How? Are you even human?"

He says nothing. He is frozen in place. Why her? Was this a trap she laid? 

"I left the window open for some air but fell asleep. I haven't slept in days, all these cases exhausted me to no end, and now here you are. I guess there really is a god that answers prayers if monsters like you are real."

So it was coincidence. Coincidence, or fate, that it is her office he finds himself in. He slowly turns around with the documents in hand. She holds up a stun gun to him.

"Living or not, you bleed all the same, so stay right there. I'm going to be asking some questions."

His will commands it, and thus a chain from under his sleeve flies faster than she can pull the trigger, swatting the weapon out of her hand before receding back from whence it came.

**"Focus on your sister. She needs you now more than ever."**

She rubs her wrist out of reflex as she steps back.

"My... Why are you bringing her into this!? My family has nothing to do with you!"

**"You're right. My apologies."**

Spawn turns to leave but hears her footsteps as she runs for him. She takes hold of his coattails in an attempt to pull him back.

"You're not going anywhere! Answer for what you did! You released those prisoners!"

He leans back into the pull as he places the documents in his coat. He turns and shoves her away. He did his best to hold back, but she was his daughter, so he'd have to apply some force. Her back hits the wall with a sound grunt as she stays on her feet. She enters a fighting stance before coming at him again.

He knows this fighting style.

He enters one similar to it, muscle memory taking over, and Sae nearly falters because of it. Her keen eye allows her to notice the smallest of details, her memory comes in handy with her cases, but now it comes to burden her. From his stance alone she is hit with deja vu. He parries her attacks like they were child play. Not once sending a fist, nor a kick, not even going for a throw in any attempt to harm her.

**"Your feet-"**

He says as he takes a thrown fist and sweeps at her ankle before diving her down as they were dancing.

**"Are still too wide apart."**

He brings her up as she tears herself from his grasp. She sends forth a flash of a spin kick but gasps as it's caught with a hand.

**"You're putting too much faith into a single blow. Wear me down. Make me fight myself and cut my breathing short."**

He sends a kick to her behind her supporting leg before sending her to the ground. She recovers quickly after he let's go with a spring kick off the ground and right for the specter's jaw. He leans back casually watching her fly past him.

**"Sae-!"**

He shouts as he watches her fall right out the window. She had been so intent and focused on him that she hadn't seen where she was going. Her office, being on the eighth floor, does not bode well. She stops mid air and looks up to see Spawn holding her hand.

**"Ten years pass and you still focus too much on what's in front of you and never beyond... You haven't changed at all."**

She stares at him confused far past what is comfortable for her. She runs it through her head as many times as she can as he pulls her up. Only one man has ever matched her in hand to hand, let alone told her weaknesses too, things she has worked on for years until his passing. He rarely spoke but she could hear him past the odd reverb of the perpetual threatening tone. Even his touch, firm yet gentle, as if handling a doll instead of an enemy or prisoner. 

She doesn't ask for who he is. She is close enough to him as he pulls her back inside. She reaches for his face and tears off the mask.

"Oh my God...!"

Spawn reaches for his face to hide but it is too late. She's seen him. She's terrified. She shrieks pushing him away and nearly falling back out the window again.

"You...! What are you...?!"

**"... Someone... Who still loves you... Very much."**

She shuts her eyes as he approaches and brings her arms up defensively. She can hear the fluttering flaps of his coat and opens her eyes to find him gone without a trace. Akechi walks in looking down at his phone.

"Pardon the intrusion Sae-san but they need you down at-"

He looks up dropping his suitcase having seen her in a state he thought impossible of her. On her knees, a hand on the window sill as if to keep herself from falling further, and her free arm hugging herself as she shivers in unblinking terror. He runs to her side and helps her to her feet.

"Sae-san! What happened?! Why are you so... Distraught?"

"I had a nightmare... That's what that was... A nightmare!"

She looks up caught in her panic to investigate the desk where the stolen document once sat.

"Akechi! What was the file here!?"

"Huh-?! I-It was for a gun ring we've been following... We have leads and quite a few suspects, but that isn't our-!"

"Who was involved! Where is this!?"

"The Timokihara Family. The Yakuza that hold down the pier right off of-"

"We're going there! NOW!"

At a fishing dock within a warehouse near anchored boats and large loads boarded on them, two sides of a large group face each other, between them at a meeting table is a Japanese man, a Russian man, and a Chinese woman. She remains silent staring the other two down while the Russian smiles.

"We are in agreement! Did I say that right in your tongue?"

The Japanese man nods with stoic face.

"This is only the beginning. Rest assured this is a long term investment you won't regret."

As the three leaders conclude their meeting, two thugs whisper to each other, the others looking around curiously.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Sounds like the crane being operated. Why? No one's supposed to be here this late at night..."

One of walls explodes as a large shipping container flies through before being released onto one faction of the group. The intense weight of the load inside adds significantly to crushing the poor souls. The men shout in confusion and anger as what little Russians remain aim their guns at the Chinese.

"You! You planned this! Only your men were on that side of the building."

The leader's translator calmly speaks for her as she glares at her fellow negotiator.

"You are the one who has proven to be untrustworthy. Look at which side suffered most! Our numbers are thinned! It is the Timokihara! Not one Japanese has suffered!"

The yakuza looks between them both with a snarl.

"No way! None of my men can work that thing, but each of us had a patrol outside, and each of them were the only ones sanctioned to have fire arms. Russian. You are most suspicious for coming with your gun on you!"

"We have not fired yet-!"

Another crash sounds as a truck driver through the doors mowing down several yakuza toughs. The truck stops as it take into the shipping container, the driver visible before the Russians start shooting at the vehicle, only stopping at the shouting of the other negotiators. The yakuza pulls the driver out revealing his throat having been torn out and a cinder block attached to his foot on the gas pedal.

"... None of us are doing this... And the cops don't work in such sick ways... Someone else is here!"

The lights turn off abruptly. The windows in the ceiling break as bodies fall from above. All sides have flashlights and many become disturbed at the sight awaiting in the darkness. Their patrolmen, their lookout, dead with faces of petrified horror.

**"Gentlemen."**

The voice unfamiliar to all echoes out from seemingly all directions. Silence is the only response they give.

**"I've come to take your weapons and send you to Hell. You no longer need to ask God why this is happening to you. You chose this to be the end of your life."**

Spawn appears in the light of one of the Russians before snatching his arms from his body, with the gun. The remaining gun owners fire what they have, but Spawn takes his latest victim and uses him as a body shield as he advances upon them, the gun squad unaware of the chain that all these behind a foot for each of them. Spawn throws the body to the side as the chain whips back, forcing their line of fire upwards in a stumble, he swings his claws and guts them ripping out their innards in one fell swoop.

He glares ahead as he catches the guns once aimed at himself. An assault rifle in each hand as he aims for the remaining forces.

"Kill him! Kill him before he can-!"

The Japanese negotiator is the first to die under a hail of bullets. Then his lieutenants. Whether running towards or away, or even frozen in fear, Spawn makes sure not a single bullet is wasted. One by one the screams that fill the air all become one with pure silence...

Sae holds a hand over her mouth at the gruesome scene while Akechi returns to her side having to vacate his lunch.

"I agree, Sae-san. It only goes to show that criminals can't work together."

"They didn't kill each other..."

"Excuse me?"

She reluctantly walks through the room with caution and gestures to the corpses.

"Look at these three... They were cut open, gutted, something you'd see in nature documentaries."

"Yes but what does-"

Akechi pauses with a forceful gulp as he looks away from the putrid display.

"Why does that matter? Ah! Unless...!"

"Unless you consider how no one else was armed. Not even brass knuckles or watches. A multitude of knives and such in a box in the lobby before here. This isn't a gang war, this was a deal between three parties, and a fourth force came and killed them all."

Akechi's eyes narrow as he analyzes the area much to his heart and stomach's distress. He begins to put the pieces together in his own head.

"Running with what we have now... There were armed guards... They're at the center of the room, but should have been patrolling outside."

"The window above is broken too..."

"You think they were thrown down the skylight, Sae-san?"

"I know it..."

An officer shouts out.

"Akechi-san! There's a survivor here! H-He's... He's at the station."

The duo look at each other in shock before rushing back over. At the Police Headquarter hanging as an ornament on a tree is a yakuza grunt. He bleeds from his head yet mostly unharmed, and is attached to a crudely makeshift cross, bound iron rods that are bent to hold him up. One of the iron rods, a thinner yet loose one, is place in his mouth. After lowering him down, an officer frees the mouth by prying the rod, allowing the criminal to speak between incoherent mutters. His bloodshot eyes unblinking in sheer terror as he looks around. Sae approaches and asks the big question.

"Who did this?"

"He... He... He said... He wanted to tell... Scarecrow... I'm a scarecrow....! Scare... Scare... Scarecrow..."

"You're not making any sense! Calm down. Whoever did this is gone-!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

He thrashes around as wild as he can in irrational terror.

"HE-! HE'S STILL HERE! AND THERE! IN-IN THE DARK! STILL WATCHING ME!"

He stops moving and lowers his voice to weak sobs. Akechi whispers to Sae with an unnerved composure.

"There's no one here but us and other officers... It's be impossible for any of us to do this so quickly with no one seeing it."

Sae nods and speaks up again.

"I'll only ask this one more time. If you don't give a real concise answer then we'll put you back up until morning."

The thug looks at her with the face of a wounded animal as he pleads with pathetic mewls.

"No...! Noo...! H-He... He said he'd let me live... After killing everyone... EVERYONE! He'd let me live if I spread the fear... I told him I'd do anything... So he said to me... Be my scarecrow..."

Akechi demands an answer as others radio the even in.

"How many attacked you? It must have been a large force to do all that damage. Someone from the outside? Foreigner? Local?"

"No... No... One guy... One, thing, like a ghost or a demon... I... He's watching me... Green eyes... Black claws and red coat...!"

Akechi leans back with a knot in his stomach. It's a vague description, yet it fits a most unusual person, his worries are confirmed by Sae as she asks in a most uncharacteristic manner. She asks stricken with the same fear as the crucified criminal.

"Did you see his face...?"

She doesn't get an answer. The grunt's mind, shattered and broken, only allows him to mumble and mutter between sobs. She shakes her head marching off as the surrounding officers try to remove the victim off the wooden prison.

"Akechi-san! We've got updates on the crime scene!"

Akechi turns to a fellow detective with Sae listening in from afar.

"What's the report, Toyama-san?"

"The containers. They're illegal. You probably noticed the bullet casings and signs of a shoot out... Whoever did this took all the armaments. We have a very armed suspect out there."

"W-Wait... Those crates and shipping containers...?!"

"Smuggled weapons... Enough for an army."

Sae grips her throat. Akechi hangs his head unintentionally letting the grim situation appear on his face. A dark shadow with clenched fists. He coughs politely and adjusts his himself appropriately with a stern tone.

"Alert everyone. Put out the word and look out for any possible sightings, make sure every available hand is putting an effort to get those weapons, we need them out of this city now."

The detective nods and begins to spread the order around. This isn't a time for argument or speculation. Someone, something, is out there... And it is primed for the kill.

Spawn inspects his haul of weapons in an abandoned theater. A location often used by vagrants and the homeless, as well as drug dealers, dealers he himself have now dealt with. Having disposed of them, he sits in silence and in thought, until from the shadows emerge his ruthless escort.

"That mayhem ya pulled back was DELICIOUS Spawn! I was havin' second thoughts when ya didn't off that last guy... Then blam! Ya hi-hit him with th' badass lines! Hahahaha!~ He ain't gonna be thinkin' straight fer months!"

**"Who are you. Who are you, really?"**

The Clown blinks in surprise. Spawn doesn't even look at him as he cleans an assault rifle.

**"You're like a fly that sticks to shit that stinks."**

"At least you know what ya are since ya stink like shit... What am I though? I'm th’ guy to make sure that you, _Spawn,_ do your job. Ye're th' guy that'll end th' world, y'know?"

**"So you say... But Sae and Makoto can't live in a ruined world. I'll have to push that date back."**

The Clown frowns as he does a stoic mock of a deadpan laugh.

"Ahahaha... Real cute. That ain't how it works. Ya made yer deal, I'm here t' make sure th’ contract's fulfilled, cause whether ya remember it or not ye're now Malebogia's property. Ye're his bitch."

Spawn aims the weapon at him and fires a bullet right past the putrid imp's head.

**"Cute. Listen I have my own problems to work out. I don't have time for this."**

The Clown doesn't react much except with a few simple steps forward. Face in a mean grimace as he growls pointing at his would-be general.

"Are ya turnin' yer back on yer obligations...? Ya tryin' t' fuck off with yer powers!? I'll let ya know right now I was startin' actually like ya too! _Don't do this to yourself, Spawn._ "

**"Listen fat man, all you've done is stink up the air, so don't talk like you've done me any favors!"**

Spawn looks away for a moment before his vision flashes white with a ringing in his ears. He's across the room with his back now having broken a hole in the wall. He stands with a groan having never been hit with such force before. Disoriented and stumbling, he's forced off his feet again from a kick, he flies through another wall before tumbling down the stairs.

He sits up shouting angrily as he fires his weapon in the dark at the oncoming shadow. He's hit whatever has attacked him. It bleeds green and falls down... Only for a terrible wretched hand to snatch him from behind by the scruff of his cloak. He's thrown through the boarded up door and out into the streets. Face down in the ground as he pushes himself up with great effort. As he nearly makes it to his knees, he grabs his head, and falls to the ground writhing in agony as. Pain as a most subtle whisper coos softly in his mind.

_[ I know you'll feel some discomfort... But I do know you can hear me... ]_

**"Ngh.... Get out of my head!"**

_[ No. This is how true children of Hell, communicate, and you will learn. ]_

Spawn hears the gentle footsteps. He can see the towering body. A giant monster with thin yet powerful frame, three horns, two which curve from the side jaw out and one from the top of the skull. A monstrous mouth much like a crocodiles, forward and drooling with thick mucus. Ruby eyes sparkle with heinous light down on the weakened Spawn.

_[ Fool. Your weapons will do you no good. That isn't why Malebogia chose you. ]_

**"What! Are you...!?"**

The living terror nears him before it sends it's claws through his chest with a thrust. Spawn is hoisted high into the air as the creature answers.

_[ A creature, far superior, to humans. A true native of Hell. Something you'll never be. ]_

**"A-Ahh... Agh...! Ugh... Why me...? Why choose me...?"**

_[ The question isn't why. It's when. When will you get with the fucking program? Because this is naught but a friendly reminder. ]_

He throws him against a wall of a small building. He bounces off and lays in a pool of his own Necroplasmic blood.

_[ The deal is that your daughters are safe from any humans that would harm them. I am not human, Spawn. ]_

The woozy detective lifts his head weakly as the Clown now stands over him. The vile grin he has always had on spread ear to ear as he looks down at him.

"I'll be back fer ya, babe. When I do? Ya better be ready fer ya trainin'. Hell ain't th' only force gunning fer this shithole world o' yours. So keep that last tidbit in the back o' yer hollow skull."

He walks away laughing proud as can be while Spawn drifts off to unconsciousness...


	4. The Predecessor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spawn awakens to a new ally aiding his recovery. An alternative choice is given to him: a chance to escape his torment. With nothing to lose and everything to gain he seeks out the start of his Journey with a fateful meeting.

"What!?"

Sae shouts slamming her hands on the SIU Director's desk. The elderly man stares his subordinate straight in her eyes sighing.

"It's for your own good. Look at you! You're falling apart by the seams, Niijima-san."

"I'm fine!"

"That isn't what Akechi-san told me. You really believe that corpse at the church let our suspects for the Kaneshiro case out?"

"... I... It's complicated."

She bites her lip feeling betrayed. She though she could trust Akechi with that information discreetly. She couldn't find it in her to be mad at him though; he didn't see what she did.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's fine. He finished interrogating our gift wrapped guest. You wouldn't believe who he was behind the blood and bruises."

He takes out a photo from a document and hands it to Sae. She gasps doing a double take.

"I-Is this real!? Th-This is Tsuda! We've been trying to bring him in for years!"

"And he admitted to crimes we haven't even suspected him from. He's just mentally sound enough to go to trial, and has already plead guilty, it's a miraculous shut and close case for one of the biggest thorns in our sides."

"... Did he talk about who attacked him?"

The SIU Director sighs. He goes back into the same folder reluctantly.

"Akechi believes you by the way. He thinks the corpse is active. He says faked a fatal injury and made his way out after busting a rival family out. That's his theory."

"Why bring this up? I thought I was being put on paid leave..."

"According to Tsuda... An individual befitting this description inexplicably."

He puts down the autopsy photo of Spawn before the operation. Before he escaped. Sae pales with a sickly face as she covers her mouth. Seeing his photo remind her of the face under the mask.

"Oh my God..."

"You never react like that... Even in our more nastier cases you always came stoic and prepared. Can you understamd why I'm telling you to take somw time off? Only for a week, half even, you've worked plenty enough this past month."

In any other circumstance, in any other case, on any other day she would use her skills as a prosecutor to argue against this.

Not this time.

Chronic headaches with a sore throat and tired tongue from stress, all from going a whole day and morning with no sleep, she knows she's running on fumes. She needs to gather herself if she wants to stop this.

"Thank you for your consideration, sir..."

"You're not going to argue?"

"Maybe I do need a few hours of sleep... There are other prosecutors you can use too... I... I don't want to think about this man for awhile."

"Maybe I'll allow you to work smaller cases. Something simple. Property damage and vandalism of a privately owned theatre of an old couple I go far back with. They believe a construction contractor secretly tried to destroy the building last night. Some opportunist looking to build a mall."

Sae raises a brow yet nods all the same. A case like that sounds easy. She's uncovered conspiracies and sabotage before. She nods silently and he gives her the address of the old couple. She arrives to Yongen-Jaya quietly with a grimace. She's been here before for a café. She can even see the owner amongst the crowd gathering around the theater. A gaping hole and asole officer on hand speaks with the couple while trying to keep the crowd away. Sae approaches the owner.

"Sakura-san."

"Hm? Oh. It's you. You're here for this?"

"Seems so... What can you tell me about last night."

He strokes his beard while shaking his head in subtle anguish.

"It was awful. I've never really heard gunshots before outside of radio dramas and television. Last night it was just non-stop. If you ask me I think the gangs around here are getting crazy."

"Our gun laws are quite strict so this is already more serious than I thought..."

"There's also a matter if the homeless that take refuge in there."

"Are they harmed?"

"No. They're terrified. Something about a ghost that tore men apart. All huddled together like children in the corner of the room, just past the big hole, won't talk to anyone but the old gal."

"Why's that?"

Sakura gives Sae an apologetic look before politely coughing.

"Right. You don't come here that often. Old Lady Junko makes meals for whoever stays there overnight. Irritates her husband like no other, but believe it or not, their squatting of the building us keeping that contractor from demolishing the theater."

"You can't destroy a building with people's in it."

"And Old Man Hishiki never files a report or complaint to the cops. He's as soft as she is on the inside."

"Thanks. I'll investigate this myself. Most of the other officers are busy with... Somsthing bigger."

He grunts as he isn't the curious type. Never has been. He watches Sae approach the lone bear cop.

"Prosecutor Sae Niijima. What's the status of the situation, officer?"

He salutes her with a nervous sweat.

"I-It's nothing I've ever seen ma'am. This neighborhood has been quiet for a good few years. Now it sounds like a drug deal gone bad may have been responsible for the destruction... According to the homeless witnesses."

Sae nods looking to the couple. An old man holds a trembling frightened old woman. 

"Excuse me, I'm here about your building. Can you tell me exactly what happened here?"

Hishiki, the old man, nods as he comforts his wife.

"Yes... This theater is actually quite sound, but no one ever comes in" so we often leave it closed. At times people break in, usual for shelter, and Junko here always finds them. I used to be sick to death with worry."

"Of course. Strangers rarely have the best intentions for someone else."

"However, we've taken a liking to a few of them, and they even help keep the place clean surprisingly. Water and electricity run fine, so they bathe and at times wash their clothes, some even bring cleaning materials to get stains or smells out... Really... Those people in there are fine people."

"Then why won't they leave?"

The officer speaks up then.

"Apparently they think they'll be arrested for murder. It sounds very suspicious. However, I'm too busy keeping the crowd away and the couple company, isn't there any back-up coming?"

Sae looks at the officer confused.

"Haven't you heard what's been happening lately?"

"O-Only that something big occurred by the docks out far... I usually keep my head low and to this area alone."

"Don't worry about it then... I'll go investigate the inside."

"Be careful, ma'am!"

She nods and analyzes the hole in the wall. No burns that points to combustible force. It looks like a wrecking ball had come right for it, yet it came from inside the building, which remains unnaturally dark. She finds a light switch and reaches for it.

"NO! D-Don't...! Please..."

She jumps and turns to a voice in the dark. Near the stares to the upper floors where the showing rooms lie. The light flooding in from the hole barely illuminate the room as is so she can only make out figures.

"Show yourself! The Police are outside and this is an ongoing investigation. Cooperate and I assure you there won't be any trouble!"

A different voice speaks out as a tired mide aged woman steps into the light.

"Funny... You sound just like the cruel men from last night."

"What cruel men?"

"They hit me and my friends for fun sometimes at the dead of night. Bunch of unruly bullies..."

Another voice, a young man with a sanitary mask on, follows her side.

"A-Ayane-chan doesn't mean any disrespect! It's just... Sometimes those guys come in to do illegal things, and they mess up the place for fun, so we try to clean up when they're gone for the old couple."

Ayane nods hugging her arm.

"We tried to stop them last time and... We lost Takeshi. We don't trust anyone but those two outside." 

Sae brings out her badge and shows it off.

"I'm a prosecutor. I can't promise anything significant, but you should report any injuries or damages done, that way the law can help you."

An old man cackles with a bandage on his head. Both eyes facing away from each other and booze stained beard.

"The law?! Fuck your law, girl! That ghost gave us more justice than the cops ever damn well did!"

Ayane hisses at him.

"Kuro! Shut up! That... Thing, is a monster."

"It killed those fuckers upstairs!"

The young man lightly elbows the cross eyed senior as Sae hides her shock and disgust by looking to the side. Her hair hides half her face from their view as she tries not to panic.

He's everywhere she goes now.

She looks back swallowing her fear and starts to walk toward the stairs.

"Any idea what this monster looks like?"

The young man nervously steps in Sae's way.

"I have him on video actually... I-I have it all on video. The wall being broken."

She stops and snatches his phone as he pulls it out. It's unlocked and he doesn't try to get it back.

"H-Hey...!"

"I'm sorry! I just-! I have to see this for myself!"

"It's okay just... Ask next time?"

She goes to his camera and sure enough... In night vision filter, the room is filled with dust for a moment, the camera shakes and looks around before it finds him. Spawn. Beating him and throwing him through the wall is a nightmare all on it's own. A creature such as that could only exist in the realm of fantasy... Yet she is staring right at it. The phone follows them outside as the demon turns into The Clown. As he walks away smiling, the young man approaches Spawn to get a good look before the video ends. The young man takes his phone back cautiously after she finishes. 

"I-I... I wanted to make sure the others would believe us when we told them... To be careful out there..."

"... He had guns on him..."

"Lots of guns. There was even more upstairs in room five."

"Was?"

Ayane scoffs.

"Some weirdos, a girl with light hair and a man with red eyes, came in out of nowhere and took the guy and all his stuff..."

Sae looks upstairs clutching her necklace.

"... You... Mentioned assailants. He dealt with them. How?"

Kuro snickers as he goes back to the corner of the room.

"Fuckin' beat them to death! Serves 'em right honestly! No sense of respect! Goes to show ya, right Karou?"

The young man tugs at his shirt nervously. Sae eyes the boy and realizes his clothes aren't anywhere close to worn or dirty.

"You... You're not actually homeless, are you."

"Huh? N-No... I live with my dad but, I sometimes help Hishiki-san and Junko-san here, I just couldn't leave these two alone after that monster left. What if it came back to eat them!"

Kuro frowns and shouts across the room.

"You stupid brat, I'm waitin' here to die, don't throw your life away!"

Ayane nods patting Karou's head.

"Iwai-san would probably fall apart without you... Prosecutor-neechan. I know it's not my place to ask... But when you leave here. Could you take Karou with you? This city isn't what it used to be... Please."

Sae would not agree to this beforehand. Especially were this case as simple as it sounded on the surface. Now however, she has witnesses, video evidence, and unfortunately more bodies. She nods silently before ascending the stairs. Sure enough, there were dead men and drugs, but there was more to it. The dead men were apart of Kaneshiro's crew. The drugs, were the alleged goods he has been selling on the street, and money present to prove it was a transaction.

She returns downstairs for final questions.

"Karou. Ayane. Were you three the only ones here?"

Karou shakes his head.

"There's usually eight to eleven people here at a time during the nights. I come by with blankets and and deliever Junko-san's food. I-I make sure it's evenly spread."

Ayane thumbs back to Kuro.

"He was thrown down the stairs and we all stayed in the lobby when those men came in. Once that freak of nature showed up... All but the three of us ran. I was frozen in fear and Kuro passed out. We never went up those stairs cause we didn't want to know anything about this."

Sae nods looking to Karou.

"You didn't upload that video to the internet... Why?"

"Like anyone would believe that was real? I'm surprised you do!"

"Send it to me then. You'll be saving many lives."

He nods and immediately does so. Even as grim as the situation is... Sae doesn't see this as a loss. No. This is the step towards the truth. She only has more questions and no answer, but she has a lead, she has tangible evidence and copies as she sends the video to her email after receiving it from Karou. She doesn't have time to sit in the dark afraid. She has to be one to initiate a solution if she wants one.

Her father taught her that much.

Spawn groans as he awakens with a bizarre feeling coursing through his body. He feels numb yet powerful. In pain yet healed. His eyes open to a most mystical sight. A woman on her knees waving her hands with strange ethereal light, a visible energy, moving to her will as a bowls of necroplasam sit in a circle around them both. The green liquid begins to float up into the light, the energy acting as IV tubes, transferring the demonic life essence into Spawn's body. He closes his eyes seeing that hers are as well. 

Patiently, he awaits for the ritual to be completed. The light dies down, energy fades away as the woman opens her violet eyes to stare down at the detective, and lowers herself to embrace him with a hug. She sobs lightly nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Such... Such pain... The sorrow never ends... This misery inside you is... Unbearable..."

Slowly, his arms raise as she weeps for him, and embrace her in return with a deathly squeeze.

**"You'll be mourning for yourself if you don't explain to me where and what this is."**

"Aghck-! Y-You! You're awake?!"

**"The clock is ticking, woman. What did you do to me."**

She coughs as her ribs creak and pop from the pressure, yet she remains calmly somber, no hostility in her whatsoever. None that he can see even with the aid of his empathetic senses.

"Officer Niijima... My name is Mifune Chihaya... I-I am fortune-teller on the front, but a witch offering my services to you, to all Hellspawn... A-As my master before me and the master before him..."

**"What services."**

"I-I replenished your Necroplasam Counter... Your finite supply of power... Without it you'll be forced back to Hell to serve Malebogia forever...!"

His eyes narrow and brows furrow as she speaks. The Clown said as much. She could be a demon too.

**"Why help me."**

"Because I've seen it... Not all Hellspawn are pure evil... And when in the power if someone truly righteous...! N-Nothing can stop them... You only need a guiding hand... And I can make you human again!"

He releases her in stunned silence, but she remains attached to him, teary eyes now resolute.

"You were chosen for the wickedness within your soul. For your unparalleled skills of combat and violence. However... You're being used and right now, you're a puppet dancing strings, but I can cut them!"

**"Do not test me. You have your own strings to use on me, don't you."**

"It's the opposite... I am yours. My only goal is to see to it that your contract is broken, your souls returned to you, and another chance at life. I've seen it happen once before. I know you can be free... And only I can do it. After all, you survived the Violator, Malebogia's own second in command. Few Hellspawn come close to doing that much when opposing him."

**"How many try to kill him."**

"All desire to be free, but few ever attempt to do so by force, even fewer survive the consequences of their actions."

**"... Hm."**

Spawn sits up and shoves Chihaya off of him.

**"I want to believe you but I can't. Where's evidence of these freed Hellspawn?"**

"The one who has your guns. The first Hellspawn, and the one before you, he's in this very city..."

She stands patting herself down before removing her robes reveals a fashionable yet humble outfit underneath.

"I have to maintain an image to fool those that'd search for me. After all there's no better way to hide than in plain sight. You should seek the freed Hellspawn."

Spawn gawks Chihaya. Just last night there was no hope for him. He had been caught in a deal that could only be made in Hell. Now he's being told there's a chance. A chance for him, and by extension, his daughters. He remains skeptical in tone as he stands himself. 

**"How will I find him."**

"His name is Munehisa Iwai. He runs a gun modeling shop for gun enthusiasts. Here's the address."

She gives him a note with his destination before making her way to a wall. A few assault rifles, two high power pistols, grenade straps and an Uzi. She hands him everything which he equips under the coat. Chihaya puts a hand on it with curiosity.

"So it's true... The uniform changes for every one... A unique suit for a each human... But yours is a coat. Why? They've always been shrouds, scarves, or even wings!"

**"I'm going to see this Iwai now. If what all you've told me is true I'll be back."**

"One last thing!"

She holds up his family photo to his face.

"You didn't ask but I had to know who you were to invoke the spell... I didn't want you to think someone stole it. I'm sorry I took it without asking."

He takes it from her and calmly stuffs it in his pocket as he walks away.

**"Your self-preservation is at a dangerously low point. You'll get killed being this trusting and close to others."**

She opens her mouth but he leaves before she can speak. She looks over to a ornate display case with varying masks.

"It really is far more difficult than I thought... But... I will not fail you. The daughter must come here."

Spawn stands outside of the door of his destination. He reaches for the door only for it to open with a boy on the other side. Karou, looking back with a sigh, steps out.

"I told you Dad, it's nothing like that-! Oof!"

Karou stumbles back before turning a sickly shade of green.

"You... You're alive...!"

**"I'm here to speak with Munehisa Iwai. Is he here or not."**

"... D-... Daaad?"

He steps back letting Spawn in. A tall man with grey hair and middle age jumps to Karou's side. A long coat with a headphone around his hat and a gecko mark on his neck. His face changes from terror to sheer anger in but a second.

"Karou, leave. This isn't something you need to be here for."

"B-But he's dangerous! He-He's armed and-!"

Spawn interrupts them as he steps to the side.

**"You were at the theater... I've no intention of making a scene. Call the police or stand outside, I don't care which, just leave. This is a private matter."**

Karou looks back at his father sweating nervously.

"D-Dad... You... You know him?"

"I told you to get out of here!"

Karou flinches as he's rarely shouted at. Quickly, he makes for the exit, leaving the two alone. Iwai glares at Spawn as he eyes him up and down.

"You're clinging too tightly to your humanity... But that's good... It means there's hope for you."

**"You really were once like me...?"**

"Yeah. It was awful. That fucking clown still around?"

**"Your associate called him the Violator."**

Iwai paces around Spawn with his hands in his pockets. He nods as he chews on his toothpick.

"An apt name and title. He kicked your ass something fierce. Chihaya nearly fainted from what he did to you."

**"Where are my guns."**

"Somewhere safe. Look, you can't just do as you please. Social media has you at a disadvantage. Best thing to do is stay hidden from the public eye."

**"I've noticed... How... How did you do it? How did you free yourself?"**

Iwai laughs walking behind the counter to have a seat.

"It's a long story, man!~ You sure you got the time and patience to do that?"

Spawn stares the man down. Not a glare nor pleading look. He huffs out a tired breath before taking to the door and flipping the open sign closed.

**"Tell me everything."**


	5. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of his predecessor echo in his mind, Spawn tests himself and Ryuji to a costly result. Makoto for the first time encounters the familiar wraith.

Spawn looks over Shujin from the alley he had hidden in before. Having scoured the school from the outside top to bottom, gliding past windows to look inside briefly before anyone could catch him, he waits for his daughter to leave at the end of the day. Iwai's story still fresh in his mind as if listening to it on repeat.

_Who I am and what I did prior to being the Spawn of the seventies doesn't matter. Just know I died with no one in my heart, no one to love, only raging hatred and regret. Malebogia saw that and wanted me to lay waste to the human race entirely, starting with my grudge, so who was I to refuse? I had my own condition though. The deals always do. There was someone I had to protect..._

Spawn's gaze zeroes in on his youngest daughter. It's only been a few days at most and yet it has felt like years have passed again. He nearly steps out of the cover of shadows until he sees Ryuji shouting after her.

"H-Hey! Wait up! Can't you at least let up just a little bit? We've been doin' nothin' but studyin'!"

"We have to if we want to bring your grades up. Isn't that part of the agreement?"

"Urk! Y-Yeah... It... It was..."

She sighs softening her glare on him as it turns to a sympathetic smile.

"You've been surprisingly diligent though. Why don't we go to that diner you mentioned?"

"Ya mean it!? Oh you gotta try the Grandma Steak! C'mon what're we waitin' for!"

"S-Slow down! Now you're the one getting ahead of yourself-! Sakamoto-kun!"

The two run towards the train station. Spawn's body relaxes a little at the sight. He knew he could trust Ryuji with Makoto for now... He needed her... In the most unfortunate manner did he need her.

_When I met Chihaya and her master, they convinced me the bad hand I was dealt, funnily enough right after getting my ass chewed up by the Violator, same as you. It took them some time but they managed to actually get me to trust them. That wasn't the hard part. You see, I wasn't attached to the person I wanted to protect, but the person who gave me that duty. The patriarch of my clan, he trusted me with her life, his daughter's future. That was my condition._

There are men following the two. Yakuza. One fitting the description he received while interrogating Tsuda. These men had no good will in their hearts. No mercy, nor any remorse, cold and hostile emotions aimed right for Ryuji. He follows the stalkers carefully while observing the two from the rooftops

Makoto insistent tone continued to denounce their rime together as studying, but anyone looking could tell this was a date, however is seems Ryuji is so dense as to not even realize it himself. They spend hours in there together talking, studying, eating and arguing who would pay for the meal. Both wear sour frowns as they compromised on an even split, irritated with the other at their stubbornness, but Ryuji sighs looking back.

"You should be more outspoken like that, Niijima-senpai."

"Excuse me?"

"You were pretty heated but, pretty passionate too, almost felt like I was a lawyer tryin' to argue with a prosecutor!"

"A-A prosecutor...?! I-I... I guess my sister has an influence on me so..."

Ryuji inwardly kicks himself. Family is a sensitive subject with her. He then smiles as he elbows her arm softly.

"I'm talkin' about you though. The way I see it? You need to be more free and honest with yourself at school. Besides! I know Principal Kobayakawa told you to hang out with me."

Makoto's eyes widen as she holds her books over her mouth trying to hide her surprise.

"H-How did you-?!"

"Why else would you waste time with an asshole like me? Not like I mind... I just hope you think a little less ugly of me now then before. I ain't your enemy."

She blinks with a blush on her cheeks. Eyes averted from his as she speaks coldly.

"S-Sakamoto-kun... You say these thing so casually. It really is strange."

Ryuji shrugs looking skyward for a moment.

"I just figured if you got something want to say to someone you should just say it... Is that a problem?"

"... No... No I think the same actually. You should be honest with yourself and others."

"Yeah... Which is why I need you to do something only you can do... Could you run down to the convenience store and get me some their pens?"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah... I-I lent mine to a classmate but he never gave it back."

She scoffs with her blush vanishing. An annoyed scowl and glare directed at the delinquent who only offers her some yen as a response.

"C'mon, I need a pen and I'm fresh out at home! Just do me this solid?"

"... Fine."

It is a harmless task. After all he's said too, she's far more inclined to help him now, but as she returns Makoto finds that Ryuji is gone. Unaware that he has approached the men following them. Unaware that they led him into an alley. Unaware that Spawn is watching the entire scene unfold. Ryuji confronts them having already broken into a sweat.

"You guys have a reason for following us around? It's kind of creepy."

The leader of the group smirks.

"Oh... You got us all away from your friend, huh? Does she know anything about your lock up at the Police Station?"

Ryuji remains silent. The leader flicks his wrist sending one of the smaller grunts towards the blonde.

"Bokuga. You want a chance to prove yourself to Kaneshiro, right?"

The confident thug nods with excitement.

"Yeah! Is this moment, aniki!?"

"Beat the shit out of the kid until he tells us who let him out."

"Yessir!~"

The grunt pulls out a knife as he stalks closer to Ryuji... Spawn could easily incapacitate these men. Kill them even. No need for a single bullet. However... It's still broad daylight, at least one would get a scream out or worse, and Ryuji would never forgive him. Most important of all is that Makoto is safe. Even if her feelings are hurt by believing she was abandoned, she would be safe from these men, he didn't need to do a thing... Yes... Ryuji is doing exactly as he needs to.

"Gimme what I want or you'll be bleeding outta your-"

Ryuji surprises his weak assailant, having backed away near a trash pile, he thanks his luck as he swings a steel pipe barely sticking out of the trash. The lowly man yelps as the knife flies from his grasp. He holds his bruises hand fearfully.

"Y-You...! You snouvabitch! Who the fuck do you think you-!"

He's silenced with another swing across his head. Skull busted with blood trickling down the wound as the grunt falls face first into a plastic trash bag. Ryuji then beckons the others to himself with a deceitful smile.

"You think I'm just gonna stand here and get my ass beat? You guys must have shit for brains if you think it'll be that easy!"

"... Okay, kid. We can play tough. Just remember boys don't kill him! Kaneshiro wants him alive!"

The remaining three thugs, far more intimidating than the one Ryuji has just knocked out, all come at him. Spawn admits it to himself. The blonde vulgar delinquent had it in him to fight. It was almost inspiring to see Ryuji be so defiant. The blonde quickly takes the initiative, he runs to the closest one and swings low for his leg. The man lifts the leg having Ryuji falter as he leans forward. The threatening criminal brings a fist down, but Ryuji's own flight or fight instincts kick in, giving him the power to narrowly dodge the blow and countering by swinging the pipe to his target's chin.

Ryuji then throws the man into another one, sending them both to the ground, but he turns to face the third with blood falling to the ground. 

"You should pay more attention, kid."

The third man twists the knife in Ryuji's side. He pulls it out and stabs him repeatedly just below the ribs. The teenager convulses with each stab. He grabs the hand and headbutts the knife wielding thug, gaining some space between him and the rest, he keeps the knife in his body before pulling it out for his own use.

"What...? You give me a few pricks and think it's that easy...!? I-I... I can go on all damn day...!"

The leader whistles before pulling out a large chef's knife.

"It's cause that's a switchblade. A small shitty knife that's only good for killing kids... Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover after all."

He throws the knife at Ryuji's head. The blunt end bounces off with a sound impact that forces the blonde to stumble in a stunned state. The leader quickly advances, leaping in the air after a sprint, he catches the knife and brings it down on his right eye. Ryuji screams as he falls back. His body is numb from the pain and blood loss, the shock of losing his eye renders him nearly invalid, he struggles to sit up only to have the leader stomp down on his chest.

Spawn watches with a strange feeling rising up inside of him. No... He knows this feeling all too well, this instinct that drives him, something Iwai has warned him about.

_You've killed people already. Probably without even thinking about it. As if it were like breathing, right? That's the suit. When you see violence, you act, and immediately kill without discretion. You have to focus and hone a level of self-control. Why am I bringing this up? Because for me it was what nearly stopped me from achieving freedom. What stopped me from escaping the contract._

"All you had to do was tell us who let you out... I wouldn't have let it got this far if you didn't stand up against your elders..."

"... Go... Fuck yourself..."

"Have it your way...!"

He raises the knife only to stop at a shout at the end of the alley. Makoto stands there frightened with her phone out.

"Stop! I've... I've called the police! They'll be here any second! You won't get away with this!"

"Ho...?~ Is that right? Hey, Blondie, you got a nice looking friend here. Tell me what I want and I won't mess her face up."

Ryuji struggles as he raises his arms in vain attempt to push the man off of him. He responds Ryuji by casually throwing the knife right for Makoto's throat.

_My contract was to my duty. If the girl died despite my power... She was dying in a hospital and there was a fight for her life. One aide wanted her to live to maintain the bloodline and sire an heir. Another wanted her out of the picture to seize complete power. The Violator realized he could get away through a loophole, that the contract is void if she dies by human hands, and I was caught in the middle of all three. I genuinely defended her with all I had... But I had to let her die... So I let the doctor, who had realized she was brain dead, pull her life support... I was freed shortly afterwards and escaped by the skin of my teeth. You realize now what you have to do now. Right?_

It was Spawn's intention to see if he could do such a thing. Here and now. That he could restrain himself from saving lives... He certainly can... His heart is cold and black with dread. However, it beats even still, for his body courses with indignant fury as he holds the knife in the air. He throws it back and kills one of the three lackeys as he walks past a scared Makoto.

"Wh-Who...?"

Spawn grabs the other two as they both attack him. He easily rips their offending limbs off, and marches past the wailing men, grossly sobbing as they writhe in their own blood. The leader pulls out a gun from his coat only for a chain lash at his hand, whipping the weapon from his grasp, he steps off of Ryuji unnerved.

"What the fuck are you!? Y-You... You think you're tough too or something?! I'll show you!"

He kick jumps off the wall with an acrobatic flip aiming to kick Spawn right in the head. Spawn takes the leg pulling him closer before punching the yakuza into the wall. He bounces off with a breathless wheeze. The ghostly detective lifts him up off the ground and glares into his eyes.

**"Take this message to whoever sent you. These two kids are to be left alone at all costs. These streets are now mine. If I see a shit stained mugwort like yourself even glance at them or deal anymore drugs in the city, I'm coming for your boss."**

Spawn tears only the front of his mask to reveal his face to the man alone.

**"Tell him I could use a few more scarecrows and that his fat ass isn't too heavy to hang. I own this city now..."**

The mask reforms as he throws him to Makoto. She steps out of his way as the man scrambles to his feet in a fearful frenzy. She looks back at Spawn, who stands over Ryuji, and without thinking attacks him with the steel pipe. He catches it with his free hand speaking lowly. 

**"You shouldn't have interfered. He was trying to protecting you."**

"I didn't ask to be protected! I-I'm the older, and he's my responsibility, I can't have him die!"

**"You're classmates that are one year apart. Why even give him the time of day."**

"Like I need to tell you... Let... Go!"

She grunts and groans struggling to pull the pipe out of his grip. She then looks in the direction of the sound of a door opening. The manager of a restaurant comes out smoking with an angry voice.

"Oi, oi, quiet down out here! Some of us are... Holy shit...!"

He runs back inside as the demonic detective releases Makoto as she pulls again, letting her fall back only for his coattails to catch her, but she wrestles out of it's grasp and holds the pipe out again.

"I... He... He lied about the pen. I thought he didn't notice the men following us... Were you following them?!"

**"He's bleeding out and losing consciousness. If you want him to live you'll leave me alone. He'll die before the paramedics arrive."**

"... Why are helping us... After attacking these men...? What's your goal here!"

**"I want to protect you. Nothing more."**

How he longed to talk with her. How he wanted to hold her close. His baby girl who'd sit on his knee, but here he is forcing himself to be cold as possible, he can't let her know who he is. What he is. However, he can't let Ryuji die either...

**"Kid... No sleeping on the job... Wake Up!"**

Ryuji wakes up in a hospital room. He pats his chest. His heartbeats, his body is warm, he even has color to his skin layered in sweat. Despite all of this, he knows he died in that alley, he left his body and went somewhere dark. There was a light at the end but something pulled him back.

"Ryuji Sakamoto?"

He looks and sees Sae in a chair at his bedside staring him down as she speaks accusingly at him.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"I'm Sae Niijima, I work as a prosecutor, and I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Hey, can I ask a question first? Where's Makoto? Er-Er... Niijima-senpai? She ain't hurt or anythin', is she?"

Sae turns her head ever so slightly with a raised brow.

"You're asking about her? She wasn't the one with eleven stab wounds and a lost eye."

"I gotta be sure she's safe! Wait... Aren't you her sister?"

Nodding, she thumbs behind her to the door outside.

"Which is how and why I can assure she's safe. Can you tell me about your assault? If it's too traumatic to do so now, I understand."

Ryuji shakes his head. He places a hand over his eye but can't feel anything save for the bandages.

"Me and her, we were out on a study session, it's this agreement we came up with. I teach her how to be more social, so she can like get better at being a Council Pres, and she helps me study in return. It's... It's kind of a wack deal but it works all the same."

"Go on."

"So I take her somewhere, we hang out and interact with people, and I give her a review. She takes me somewhere and we study until eight. It's always eight too."

"But it was cut short today."

"When we left school and got off the train for Central Street, I noticed some weird guys followin' us for awhile, and soon I knew they'd get the jump on us. I don't know, call it a gut feelin'."

"So you... You sent Makoto away with a lie... And went to deal with them yourself? Does it have anything to do with the man in the red coat?"

Hos lone eye widens with skim growing pale at the mention of his questionable ally.

"How'd you-?!"

She holds up a file with his name on it. A smug aura radiates from her as she interrupts him.

"You were arrested not too long ago under the crime of drug possession. Minor shut and close case. Before we could make anything official, make any calls, the power went out entirely within the building. The bars to your cell were mangled in ways humanly impossible to do. Something spooked what few prisoners remained in the cell from leaving but they all said you were taken by a demon."

"..."

Sae notes his silence as he lowers his gaze from her to his legs.

"I... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But you don't deny it?"

"I deny I had any drugs on me!"

She blinks with a surprising smile, surprising Ryuji at least, and even giggles at his reaction.

"Of course you didn't... I had to look into that myself before questioning you, and I have to say I've seen Swiss cheese with less holes in that case, however..."

Her intense glare returns within a blink. It's enough to run Ryuji's blood cold.

"You have a history of violence. You assaulted a teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, after your right femur had been fractured in training for track."

"Fractured ain't what happened. He broke it... But that's old news..."

"You haven't shown any real signs of malevolence since, but an abrasive and vulgar personality is still something to be wary of, especially today. There was a camera in the back of a restaurant. It captured everything."

"... E-Everything...?"

Sae nods taking out photos from the folder. The photo of Spawn in the autopsy, the photo of his impaled body at the church, and a photo of him holding a glowing light over Ryuji's body in the alley.

"He broke you out of jail... Because you were innocent... He saved you from dying because you saved Makoto... How well do you know him?"

He knows far more than he'd like to. She reads him like a book, a struggle between glee and despair, whether this boy had any connection or not would be key to her investigation. He sighs laying down in the bed.

"Y-You... You really gonna believe what I got to say? Have you even seen him yourself outside of these pics?"

"I've seen what's behind that mask. Have you?"

He looks at her grimacing in disgust.

"He's a dead man. Through and through. He used to be human, and he has some kind of vengeance fetish against criminals. I mean I passed out before he showed up but..."

"I've seen the results of his actions. He's a monster. Not a man. Has he threatened you or anything?"

"No, no... He... He and I made a deal actually. He's got this fixation on you and your sister. He wants her to have a normal life, but he's dangerous and not right in the head, I asked him to just keep away from her... And that I'll do whatever I can to help her. Looks like me and him just can't help but run into each other."

Sae bites her lip in thought. This creature is getting more people involved into whatever game this is. Her loathing for his being, his power, rises every second. It's evident on her face and she knows it. Ryuji Sakamoto is a dyed hair second year thuggish pissant who'll probably drag Makoto down...

But at least he's human. 

There's relief in knowing that, despite what he is, Ryuji really did fulfill his end of the cursed bargain best he could. He did all he could to protect her little sister. She sighs and brushes a lock of hair behind an ear.

"I'm going to remove your drug possession and arrest from the records. They were unfounded, the evidence suspicious, and frankly after today your word has more clout against your persecutors... I only have one final question for now."

"Sure. Anything."

"What is his name?"

She walks outside of the room greeted by a worried Makoto. She looks up at Sae silently pleading. The elder sister sighs pinching her nose.

"He's awake. He's tough too. I waited for him to go into shock but he was ready to question immediately."

"Does that mean has feeling alright?"

"He certainly has no problem moving. Before I tell any of the nurses he's awake, I have to ask you something as well."

The younger sister shrinks only to be reassured by Sae.

"This isn't an interrogation. Sister to sister. Have you ever seen that creature before?"

"No. Ryuji mentioned him once before... I didn't think it was real. It's dangerous so we'll stay away from it."

"Good. I've a few calls to make. Don't let this, or that boy, impede your education. You have a future to reach for."

"Yes Sis."

Makoto bows as Sae leaves to alert the nearest nurse.

She immediately enters the hospital room and gasps as Ryuji stands out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey, Niijima-senpai. You got any idea how long I've been out? My mom must be freakin' out and I can't do that to her."

"Four hours. Get back in the bed."

"But I feel fine-! Hey! Quit pushing!"

Makoto forces Ryuji back onto the bed with a scowl.

"Never do that again."

"Do what?"

"Don't lie to me! Don't you put yourself in danger for me! J-Just! I would've felt guilty about that forever!"

"... O-Oh... Uh... Sorry."

He hangs his head low rubbing his neck sighing.

"I can promise that I won't lie to you... But... I can't promise that I won't keep you safe either. You don't realize just how important you are."

Makoto steps back for a moment. She's been told she's important only by people who would use her, the staff at Shujin, at times even her own sister. Never before by another student, let alone one she swore was just using her for a better grade, yet here she is. Here they both are.

"... What am I to you?"

He lifts his head as if expecting this question, and answers without hesitation, face beaming past the bandages.

"You're my senpai! You're also the only person to give me a second chance... I was gonna drop out eventually until you said yes to our get together. I don't blame you if you wanna take a break or-"

She interrupts him slapping a hand over his mouth ad her glare only intensifies. He sweats thinking he said the wrong thing until she speaks.

"... Just don't get yourself killed... You haven't fulfilled your end."

Ryuji's own eye sparkle as he nods. Outside the window, staring from afar up on the roof of a neighboring building, Spawn can see the same sparkle in her own eyes. He sighs in relief turning around to Chihaya.

**"I can't do it. I can't let them die, Witch."**

"There are alternatives... But know that right now, your biggest weakness are those you claim to protect-"

Spawn's coat opens and the tendrils of the coattails flail wildly as he growls at her.

**"I don't claim! Anything that would harm her, I will kill!"**

"But when will the killing end? You couldn't stop when you were if flesh and blood! You are a Hellspawn of a corrupt yet righteous past! You know that all things come at a cost... Tell me now, Niijima! What do you want...?"

Spawn calms down with his cloak closing... He looks himself down, unaware that for a time, he had donned the true form of all his ilk. His shroud wraps around his body reforming the coat and hat.

**"I... I want to be human again. I can't stand being this thing anymore! I want my humanity back."**


	6. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With few allies and many enemies, Spawn returns to Iwai for the rest of his weapons, but is given an alternative to not just his fate but his powers as well. However, before anything can be done, The Violator shows just how far he's willing to push Spawn by kidnapping Sae. Unable to stop himself, Spawn lunges headfirst into The Violator's trap.

Chihaya opens a display case to hand Spawn a sharp black and white mask. He stares at it in confusion as he takes it.

**"I'm not wearing this."**

Iwai shakes his head at the detective as he switches his open sign to closed.

"You're not the one wearing them."

Chihaya creates a circle with a gesture and shows an image of a large grail, golden and studded in jewelry with gears.

"These masks belong to the demon, Jadaboloth. He had created his own form of Hellspawn using his own energy, attempting to usurp Satan as the ruler of Hell. Unfortunately, he overestimated himself. By the time he had completed a set of masks Malebogia caught air of his plight. He punished Jadaboloth to be sealed away within a realm no human, no demon, nor angel could ever reach. With all of his power gone then, there was little he could do to oppose. However, despite rendering himself weak, Jadaboloth is unparalleled in his psychokinetic ability. These masks were hidden on Earth in the midst of the sealing over two-hundred years ago. To this day, he waits for those to tap into it's power, for they are the key to his freedom."

Iwai shrugs in a causal tone as he takes a seat behind the counter.

"I helped find a few. You'd be surprised what you'd find at pawn shops these days."

Chihaya giggles at comment before the image vanishes with a snap of her fingers.

"As a Hellspawn yourself, one between living and dead, it's possible for you to find and finish Jadaboloth once and for all. Doing so would render all of the stored energy he saved in the masks yours and yours alone. The Violator wouldn't stand a chance against you!"

Spawn glances between them both staring at their proud smiles with a stoic blank black canvas.

**"When I said I needed more power to fight my enemies, I meant the rest of my goddamned guns, not this. Why would I rely on demonic power further if I want to be human again?"**

Iwai answers immediately in a stern tone.

Do you realize how hard it was for me to move all that shit around in one night? Half of that shit is illegal even in America."

**"Where. Are they."**

"I hid them somewhere, and you don't need to know where, you don't need those anymore. The killing's gotta stop."

**"I've killed with my bare hands, Munehisa, and I don't like this whole Jadaboloth deal either. It sounds too big for me... I-"**

"Only want to be with your kids again. We know, man. We're just trying what we think will work. Can you at least try it out?"

Spawn sighs ready to concede, but all turn their heads to the store entrance as the door opens. Sae walks in to see Chihaya and Iwai mingling at the counter with no sign of a third party. She approaches the two with a polite greeting.

"Excuse me, may I have a minute of your time?"

Iwai glances at her and nods.

"The store is closed but, I can spare a minute. You're the lady that got my boy home the other day. Thanks for that."

"Not a problem. What can you tell me about this figure. Have you seen him or anything resembling him?"

She shows them both an image of Spawn from the alley recording. Chihaya looks away as Iwai maintains his composure, shaking his head nonchalantly.

"What that a still from a movie or something? I ain't seen anything like that around here... Except... Maybe on the big boards."

Sae sighs pocketing it in silent dismay.

"S-So I see... Thank you anyways. Have a good day."

"He must be a lucky guy if he's got a lady like you looking for him. Be careful out in the city."

Chihaya hits him in the arm with a mutter as Sae leaves. Spawn descends from the ceiling with Iwai glaring at him.

"Don't poke holes in my shop with your claws! Just shapeshift next time!"

**"I can do that...?"**

"You gotta succumb to the shroud, but you can take the form of anything basically, except for your original form."

Chihaya bites her lip as Spawn glares at her with a silent question.

"I-I thought It would be best to tell you at another time...! You-You would've abused it as a power, drain your counter more than you should-!"

**"They're my powers to use! My daughters for me to see! You purposefully withheld this from me!"**

Iwai stands between them as Spawn snarls loudly at the fortune-teller.

"You're proving her point, Niijima. You're letting the hate and the trauma get to your mind. I know you can remember your suffering in Hell clear as day."

Spawn brings his claws to his face dragging them down as he tears at his mask. A disgruntled growl turned to a pained roar as he paces back and forth in anger.

**"What am I supposed to do then...?! If I stay away from them, the world goes after them, and when I try to protect them they only see a monster! What the Hell do I do!? I want to be human again... I..."**

He sits down on the counter groaning with his charred face cracking with movements. Frowning with what little of his cheeks and lips are left, he lets loose a sigh of defeat, shaking his head as he stares at the ground.

**"I want to see them smile again. I want to take my little Makoto to the aquarium. I want to tell Sae how proud I am to her face. To hold their hands. Watch them grow... I want to see them live happily... Isn't there anyway for that to happen?"**

Chihaya eyes the Hellspawn before taking to his side speaking with a gentle whisper.

"There is. I swear to you, on my life, I will help you free yourself from the curse of your contract. I can't do it if you can't trust us. Please, Niijima. I'll tell you everything I know of you and your powers, your history and even those out in the world similar to yourself, if only you if you can work with us..."

Spawn reluctantly nods in agreement. The party unaware that Sae listens in on them from outside. The things she hears, that she learns, makes her sick to her stomach. Sick to her core. The thing that mercilessly slaughters men with it's inhuman claws, that rend the minds of hardened sociopaths to sobbing like children, is her father. It said her name. Stalked Makoto. Desecrated a grave, as far as the prosecutor knew he may have dug himself out, but it just couldn't be possible. She leaves for her apartment, crashing down on her bed completely drained from hours of investigating, only to be pulled back to the unholy revelation.

This can't be the truth.

"You'd best believe it, sweet cheeks. That there in all his pathetic self loathing crispy shame, is your daddy!"

Sae tenses before gasping from the sudden appearance of the Clown. She breaks into a cold sweat immediately upon seeing him as her eyes fixate on the ugly imp of a man. She's seen his true form.

"Y-You...! Why are you here...?! H-How did you get into my home?!"

He raises a brow curiously as he guides her away from the door with his approach.

"Have we met somewhere or somethin'? Ya actin' like y'know me already!~ I must be the guy of yer dreams!"

"Not in the slightest-! Stay back! I asked you a question! Why are you here!?"

" _You._ I was waitin' on th' two o' ya actually! Yer sister's as cute yerself. Wouldn't mind breakin' me off a piece o' that ass."

He scratches his crotch while licking his lips gazing at her with hungry eyes. She couldn't see his pupils, but didn't need to with such a lecherous expression vulgar words, it's on instinct that she covers herself despite her modest attire.

"Ain't nothin' sexier than th' older sis though, heeheehee!~"

She takes her phone out glaring at him as she dials the emergency number. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress you can just harass.

_("Au contraire, ma papillon.~")_

Sae squeaks as she can hear his voice on the other end of the phone. She throws it at him, which he catches and crushes in his grip, flexing his fingers to let the small pieces fall to the ground .

"Honey, yer a Barbie doll, an' I'm th' curious lil' boy who wants to see wha's underneath all those nice fancy clothes..."

His body is torn asunder so that his true form can arrive.With no room for her to flee with his newfound size, The Violator takes Sae in her shock into his spindly claws, and squeezes her tight until she passes out. She wakes up bound to a chair in rope in a warehouse, the Clown and Kaneshiro talking.

"I see... We get his daughter, he'll come to us, and we kill that bastard at last."

"Plus! I get what I want too! This partnership is goin' t' be beautiful, Fat Boy, I jus' know it! By th' by that new recipe I told ya about is done."

The demon digs into his pants and pulls out a slip of paper. Kaneshiro scowls and nods for one of his on hand thugs to take it.

"Addictive, long lasting and visible symptoms are only visible if you got x-ray vision, babe! I told ya wouldn't regret workin' wit' me."

"How do I know this stuff is any good?"

"Funny, ya ask that, I got a good kilogram o' it on me right 'ere, an' it just so happens..."

The Clown turns to Sae slowly with his eyes flashing in her perspective.

"We've got ourselves a voluntary test subject right here. Get that camera ready... _It's Showtime._ "

A video is uploaded onto the Internet and sent to several media news outlets. Immediately, it spreads like wildfire, and it isn't long until everyone receives a most disturbing message. Spawn watches from above on the edge of a building unable to come to terms with the images on multiple screens in the city. Sae hugs herself, free from the rope on the ground, shivering in a small stone room under a flickering light bulb. A text-to-speech device behind the camera speaks over her incoherent mutterings and sobbing.

_("If you want to save her you must follow the rules. You have been given a warning. Get with the program.")_

He knew who was behind this and it makes his entire body quiver in fury. His own coat changes, the uniform underneath morphs, and under an unconscious command the Hellspawn has taken to his true design. As the crowds below look down at their phones or up at the screens, many see the sprawling red shadow fly over their heads. He glides with tattered wings of dread and finds a series of police cars with sirens blaring. One car nearly spins out from him landing. He rips the part of the roof off and pulls the driving officer out of the car. He throws him aside before taking the vehicle for himself. The police have an address as it was given on-screen after the message was delivered, but he can feel his family, he's honed their scents to him in fear of a situation like this.

He speeds with all the car can give, maneuvering around other vehicles, ignoring the police radio and traffic. He has to get there in time. He grows anxious as he can feel Makoto's own anxiety skyrocketing. That isn't the issue. The issue is how close she is getting to Sae's location before him. As the building comes into view, only a straight shot for him now, he growls as a tire is blown out from a bullet. He maintains his handling on the car until he's hit from running a red light, sending the automobile airborne. Time slows for him as he thinks. What can he do? He's so close. He just needs a way in... Police have the building surrounded, but they're few in numbers, and the building is old.

And he has no room for any loss time. No room to explain himself, to be careful, only the vow he swore long ago.

He kicks open the driver's door to leap out mid-flight and take the car with his chains, infused with the power given to him from the Necroplasam, the chains conduct the demonic power into the car itself. He lands on his feet and swings the car over the officers. The onlooking crowd stare in shock and awe as the car flies like a baseball thrown by a pitcher into the front of the building. It explodes with an otherworldly eerie light that shakes the area. Many stumble over themselves, but not Spawn, for he sprints for the entrance he made.

Akechi follows after him while the others try to get their bearings. The warehouse is empty, save for several supportinp pillars and a few miscellaneous items. Spawn stops shortly upon entering and looks around. Her scent is gone. In fact, the whole area is muggy. Akechi gags from the smell of rot and sulfur in the air, but fires a gun he had taken from an officer on his way in, aiming for the ceiling first before focusing on the creature before him.

"Stop right there! You look different... But it's you... The one that's been haunting Sae-san."

**"I need to find her and what you're doing is impeding that."**

"You know what's going on here more than anyone else. I want to save her."

Akechi approaches him and takes to his side aiming the gun ahead.

"And frankly after seeing you do what you did? I doubt a bullet would stop you. What are we dealing with?"

**"A clown with a bad sense of humor."**

"Is now a good time for jokes?"

Akechi is quick to move as Spawn falls with a shout. He knew this towering figure would be heavy, he was quite muscular last he saw him, but the young detective felt as if a car had been thrown on him.

"G-Ghost-san... You're... _Very heavy!_ "

Spawn can barely hear him over the offending laughter of The Violator in his mind.

**"Get... Out... Of my... Head!!!"**

_[ You're pretty hardheaded aren't you? I told you we would start your training... And you've even brought a volunteer for our first lesson. Humans, are food, not friends. ]_

Spawn's eyes widen before he takes Akechi into his arms and throws them both ahead. Debris falls from a few pillars and the entrance being closed off. The monster's eyes glow in the darkness as both of them stand to their feet. Akechi can barely believe his own eyes as he processes the sight before him. Then shoots it in one of it on the left eye. At first, a moment of relief as he sees the bullet do damage, but it vanishes under with the wound. He glances to Spawn with a half smile trying to hide his fear.

"L-Look like firearms don't do much...!"

**"He can appear from behind without a moment's notice and tear through your body like wet paper with those claws."**

"Then what do we do?"

Spawn brings his hand up to Akechi's gun before holding his own rifle out with his free hand. He applies the same Necroplasmic energy to it their weapons.

**"Hit him again."**

The Violator prematurely dodges the hail of hellish bullets, which gave Spawn an answer to a question he longed needed the answer for. Despite both them being made of Necroplasam, both being from Hell, when weaponized even demons are still vulnerable to their own attacks. He shouts at Akechi then.

**"Save your bullets! You can only hit him with the rounds I've charged up, otherwise he'll just heal!"**

"He's hiding behind cover, and with how thin he is, he can hide perfectly behind any of these by just standing straight."

**"Then it's good thing we can still track him. Use your nose, he's pungent enough for a human to follow..."**

He then turns around aiming his weapon right in The Violator's open maw.

**_[ And your shitty telepathy goes both ways, asshole. ]_ **

The Violator bites down, destroying the gun and clamps down on Spawn's hand, green flash of light followed by smoke billowing between the teeth render the demon in a daze. Akechi aims for between for the same eye and fires. He's knocked back by a backhand and is thrown far away into one of pillars. The Violator howls in pain, but chains fly from inside the shroud, nuzzling the hellish beast for Spawn to let loose all his Necroplasmic might. 

**_[ When you go back to Hell, tell Malebogia I don't need a guide anymore, that I'm staying right where I need to be. ]_ **

_[ Tell him yourself. You're coming to Hell with me! ]_

The Violator grabs Spawn's offending arm and tears it off before he can blow the tormentor's head off. Spawn retaliated with his chain pulling the demon's head down and close to strike with his fist. A thundering boom sound with the force behind the impact. The Violator stumbles away as the chains slide off of his body, tearing at the monster's body in the process, he shakes his head before pointing to his mouth. The lower jaw unhinged dangling some with him physically making gargles and gasps.

_[ You're trying too hard. You should know by now, you're not on my level, you're my bitch! ]_

His lower jaw snaps and pops before closing shut as it fixed itself back into place. Spawn looks down at himself at a crawling sensation, rats, fleas on the rats and other insects, a black gaseous miasma he's come to know well. The darkness and distortion sin within the heart of all living beings, including the very one before him, the infernal energy collects itself at his stump and reforms a new arm for him to use.

**"I serve only my family. I made a vow, Violator. I intend to follow through with it to the letter."**

_[ Your family isn't shit to your Master. Malebogia gave you all that you are! You should be on your knees thanking him! ]_

**"You'll be on your knees soon enough."**

The Violator charges at him with his arms wide. Destroying pillar after pillar and creating a cloud of debris in his path. Spawn reaches back for his shroud as he thinks of a weapon. Any weapon. There was ever a time to believe in Chihaya it would be now.

_The shroud grants you many wondrous abilities. There are some I cannot even explain. However, it can take form of what you most desire at any point, be it armor or a weapon. A sword, a spear, a ring-blade, you name it. All you have to do is think it..._

His eyes narrow in focus as he makes his decision. The Violator is upon him about to bite down, only for a spiked ball to shut his mouth prematurely, a mace in Spawn's hand which soon changes quickly into a large nodachi blade that severs both arms in a flash. As the demons stumbles back confused, he coughs out a green spurt of his innards as a battleaxe burrows deep into his chest. Spawn places a hand on the back of the weapon to press it further in. The Violator then grunts in pain as the back of his knees are shot by Akechi from behind, forcing him on his knees, Spawn glares into the remaining red eye.

**_[ Never forget that as of right now, you're my bitch, and you stay the fuck away from my family. Understand? ]_ **

_[ ... You earned that much. Fine. She's not even in this building anymore. ]_

Spawn's eyes widen in surprise while The Violator laughs aloud.

_[ There's a few bombs placed around the building. I told them, once the place goes down, drive her to the docks and drown her like the mewling kitten she is... Think you can get to them before then? ]_

His eye brightens before Spawn is thrown onto his back by a blast. He looks up to see no trace of The Violator except for the splatter of demon blood. Akechi runs up to him holding an arm that bends awkwardly.

"Perhaps now is a bad time to tell you that I'm quite squeamish around gore... You were talking to him as if he was responding-"

**"There's no time. Sae isn't here. Place is rigged to explode."**

Spawn takes him by his shoulder and runs for the blocked entrance.

"Ghost-san! T-There's no way out!"

**"There's about to be. I won't let you die."**

"What can you do about this? Ah-!"

Akechi gasps as the shroud begins to swallow him whole. In his own eyes, the black of of Spawn's being became that of an encompassing void, and soon there was only darkness. He could see himself, felt the soft fabric of the cloak against him, and flinches upon hearing a muffled roar. There's no heat, no flame, even the space he occupies remains still. It's eerily quiet, peaceful even, and it lulls him into a drowsy state until he stumbles out into a parking lot filled with officers aiming their guns. Reporters and journalist, onlookers, all stare in absolute horror. He holds a hand up and shouts.

"W-Wait! Wait, it's me! It's only me, Goro Akechi! I-I'm with someone!"

He turns around and understands why they have their weapons drawn. It's unfair, he thinks, but completely understands. Spawn stands their,shroud wide open in a shape that of the maw of a ferocious beast, burning alive from the explosion of the inferno where an old structure once stood. Without another word, he turns away due to the sound of tires screeching. He found them. They were waiting in the parking lot all along. A large van with a convoy of cars following. He speeds for them before they can leave, ignoring the command of the chief officer on site, ignoring the bullets that whiz right by his flaming form. He leaps onto the last car and climbs on top, riding it as it follows the others before leaping to the nearest car to get to the next one, a frightening game of leap frog that's followed by a news copter flying overhead.

He lands on the van and can feel them, Sae and Makoto, they're both in there. The men who worked with The Violator must have taken her when she arrived at the scene. He can hear their panic, but there's someone else in the back of the van, someone that fires a shotgun just past his chest. He puts a hand in the hole and rips open the roof of the van. Ryuji wrestles with a man holding the gun. The man headbutts him and knocks him back before aiming the gun at Ryuji. Spawn interferes by sending a chain around the man's throat and pulling him up. He takes the gun before tossing the man aside. A moment as he looks down, Sae, slowly recovering from her drugged state, but Makoto stares right at him with Ryuji trying to reassure her.

"I-It looks bad but he's here to help us! Focus on your sister!"

"T-That face...!"

"Makoto! Sae needs you right now!"

The delinquents shouting snaps Maktoto out of it and forces herself to attend to her sister. Spawn moves on, intent on stopping this van and ending this night, once and for all. He gets to the driver's window and punches through the glass.

**_"Junya Kaneshiro. I've come to take you to Hell."_**

He doesn't give the fat man time to scream or respond, only enough room to open his mouth so that he can shove the barrel of the gun in. However, his passenger is the man that had assaulted Ryuji, and even with fear in his heart, he threw the largest knife he had for Spawn's head. A butcher's knife stabs into the face of the revenant, nearly splitting it in two, Kaneshiro rams his side of the van into a neighboring truck. Spawn, crushed and stunned, relentlessly clings onto the car despite dropping the firearm. He takes the wheel and rips it off before repeatedly hitting Kaneshiro in the head with it. With no one handling the car, it spirals out of control, and crashes in the midst of Shibuya Square. Ryuji and Makoto help Sae to her feet as they leave the car with only minor bruising. Ryujis looks over to the center of the Square at a morbid sight. Kaneshiro, crawling on his belly, desperately trying to escape the hate-driven Spawn who marches over to him.

"Oh no you don't...!"

Ryuji intercepts the Hellspawn and stands in his way."

"I can't let you do that, man. Not after everythin'. C'mon, you'll look like a hero if ya bring him in, alive and in one piece!"

**"I'm not a hero, kid, so get out of my way!"**

"Why can't you be a hero!? You want your kids to love you? This isn't the way to it!"

**"What would you know, you're nothing, so stay out of my way!"**

"Not when they're right there watchin'! You told me I had a job to protect Makoto, even from you, but right now I got a bigger job... Showin' her you're not a monster."

Spawn pauses and his resolve falters. The will to kill nearly subsides as he starts to listen to the boy's words... Then, flinches from a gunshot wound. One that went through his heart, through Ryuji. Makoto shrieks as Kaneshiro aims his gun.

"You're Ryuji Sakamoto, huh...? At least I ain't going alone."

Spawn takes ahold of Ryuji and lowers him to the ground. Surely, he can bring him back, just as he did before. However, he's interrupted by being fired upon by Kaneshiro. At least until the gun empties. The fat man's smug sneer in petty victory falls away to absolute fear. Spawn's entire focus now is on him. Sae looks up and sees Spawn holding Kaneshiro up by his throat, and runs towards them with her sister, Makoto takes to Ryuji's body as Sae shouts at Spawn.

"Wait! WAIT! Don't kill him!"

Spawn doesn't look away from his soon-to-be victim. There's so much sin in this man. So much greed. So much heinousness, so much evil, and yet despite it all the man blubbers and wails like a frightened child. It only fuels his rage more. Sae pleads further.

"There's no escape for him except death! Even if there is a Hell, he deserves to punished here first, that's what the law dictates!"

**"The law is broken and has let this pig become the very stain on society he is today!"**

"My father upheld the law..."

**"Your father was a damn fool who believed in a lie!"**

"If you know him so well then would he kill this man right now?"

Spawn pauses and looks at Sae. Unaware of the fire still burning, him, the clean gash in his face, uncaring of the numerous onlookers now staring and recording them. Sae whispers as the loud ambiance of the city falls silent to them both. She whispers lowly to him as Kaneshiro's face begins to turn blue.

_"Would you really show Makoto that this is who you are...?"_

Spawn looks up at his youngest daughter who stands from afar unable to take her eyes off the him either. His arm shakes and shoulder quivers before he releases that yakuza. The fire on his shroud and body finally dies out as his face becomes soft. Sae takes a hold of his cloak and brings it close to her.

"I hated you so much when you were alive... But when died... I could only think what would you do every time I found myself stuck. I hated that I could only love you when you were gone..."

Spawn reluctantly reaches out for Sae, caressing her cheek as he's so wanted to do since he's arrived, a tear of green trickles down his eye.

**"S-Sae..."**

"Now isn't the time, but next time we meet, you're going to explain to us everything. Now go."

The noise of his surrounding enviornment came back to him. He looks around warily as he realizes something. He's not just on the screen of the towering skycraper, he's on every screen of the country, all of Japan knows that he exist. He looks at Ryuji and hovers his hand over him. He can feel it, just like before, it feels like dying all over again. Giving his life away so that another may continue to live.

**"Tell him I won't keep doing that when he gets up.**

He then takes to the closest building and scales it before gliding in the air. Vanishing in the night sky. Many watch and several speculate. The Clown watches from an alley with empty sleeves and a fresh scar on his chest.

"Oh ya've gone an' done it now, Spawn. Ya've done fucked yerself somethin' royal... I told ya t' get wit' th' fuckin' program...! I warned you..."


	7. Subliminal Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing him to the masses, Spawn is under constant heat as he's under fire from the police and Sae finds no rest with a new point of view. Spawn is forced to used the mask given to him by Chihaya and finds a possible solution to his problems.

Sae holds her hands up to the blinding lights made brighter due to the drugs still in her system. Her groans of irritation are drowned out by the numerous reporters shouting over each other. It isn't just their loud voices and her impaired vision, time flows at an inconsistent pace in her perspective, she felt so sluggish yet sees those around her moving almost at a still for a time. It would be the opposite within seconds as everything began to speed up soon. Back and forth with this nonsensical sensation didn't bode well for her stomach... And neither did the hallucinations.

The frenzied crowd were like leppers in her eyes. Some were less spoiled than others, several look as if to be in the midst of rapid decay, all had some manner of a swarm of flies buzzing around them. As she scans the room best she can, she finds herself at ease with her sister at her side, Makoto who unlike the others remains unchanged. In fact, she had a slight glow to her. She unfortunately couldn't say the same about the one who speaks for her. Akechi was the worst of them all. He didn't even look human anymore in her eyes. She only recognized him from his pleasant voice.

"Please, she isn't in any state for an interview at the moment! We will-!"

He pushes past the crowd with Ryuji, who only has a handful of flies around him, yet they couldn't stop the incessant mob huddling around them. 

Akechi-san! Akechi-san! Is it true that the creature attacked the police!?"

"It looked organic, but could it have anything to do with the rumored cybernetic warfare spreading online from leaks?"

"Witnesses say it bombed an abandoned building. Could you deduce it's psyche?"

Against all odds, the group makes it to an escort vehicle, with Akechi, Makoto, and Sae all getting inside. Ryuji stands out smiling at his upperclassman.

"I-I got a lot to explain, huh?"

She doesn't look at him garnering a guilt-ridden sigh as he closes the door. Her harsh glare ahead turns to a soft hesitant one as she comforts her sister.

"Sis, is everything alright? W-What did they do to you?"

Sae doesn't respond. Her perspective on the world is still disorienting, and sounds are muffled to her, yet she can't help but think out of all the thoughts rushing through her head... Where is _he_ now?

Chihaya paces back and forth in her apartment. Iwai watches her as he smokes outside on a fire escape with the window so that he can still speak with her.

"Panicking isn't going to solve anything."

"Panic is all I have right now! He-He-He's gone viral! Public! No Hellspawn has been exposed like this before!"

She quickly turns to the living room door as she hears it opening. She runs into her living room to find a stranger sitting on the couch. She gasps before glaring at them with her hands raises.

"How dare you just enter someone's home without consent! I oughta beat th' shit outta ya!"

She grows pales and nearly falls to the floor from how her heart almost stops from fright alone. A man with red eyes looks at her disapprovingly as he rises from the couch.

"My, my, going back to your country hick dialect? Seems I know what makes you upset at last."

"Y-Yo-You!"

"Hm? That's all you address me by, Little Witch?"

Chihaya squeaks before groveling with her head to the ground."

"Lord Mammon! I-I didn't think you would take such a form-! I-I did as you asked but-!"

Iwai coughs taking both of their attention. 

"You're her master, right? Hiding those guns you brought me was a pain in the ass... Then again, you demons always made my life Hell."

Chihaya shoots up waving her hands at him shushing him until Mammon speaks.

"So you are the one who managed to weasel yourself out of your contract? It's rather pleasant to make your acquaintance."

Iwai nods holding a remote to turn the television on in the room. The news channel on discussing the mystery man the knew as Spawn.

"I heard you're quite the schemer. So, mastermind, what's the plan with this bad hand he dealt us?"

"Bad hand? I'll have you know this is quite advantageous depending on how we look at this."

Chihaya tilts her head at her lord but keeps silent. She jumps as she hears his voice in her thoughts.

_[ You gave him the mask, correct? ]_

"Y-Yes sir! I did just that! I still have the others at my shop-"

Mammon claps once with a big smile giving the fortune-teller great relief.

"That's grand to hear. We only have to wait. Rest assured you two, he will return, but for now we must wait."

Spawn has had no rest. Whether it be escaping the eye of citizens, or the bullets of police, he hasn't stopped moving since his escape at the Square. As he readies to leap across from one building to another, he's with silence before a helicopter intercepts him from above.

"Stop! You are under arrest!"

He doesn't have time for this, but he refuses to fire on those undeserving, and so continues to flee. He notices multiple officers awaiting the roof top just ahead, and some even arrive on the one he's on now through roof exit, the spotlight from the helicopter above hovers over him. A wall of men armed with standard issue handguns stand in his way.

"There's nowhere else to go! It's over, freak. Turn yourself in at once!"

**"I can't do that."**

They fire at once upon his response. If it were a handful, Spawn could maneuver around them easily, but this is a large squad of officers firing from multiple angles. Altogether, his body is forced back by the bullet storm before he falls off the edge of the building and spirals down to the street.

_[ Follow me. ]_

He focuses on the mask now in hand. He doesn't remember taking it out in the first place. A bizarre sensation has him unable to react in time as he falls on top of a parked car. The street should be filled with people going to and fro in their mundane lives. Someone should be complaining, marveling, or frightened by his sudden landing.

No one does. The street isn't occupied. No police chase him down. The city isn't populated at all. He's completely alone.

_[ Follow me... ]_

He sits up quick with a yowl grasping his head in agony.

**"... Telepathy. It's louder down here."**

_[ Follow me... Down the subway... Follow me into... Mementos... ]_

Spawn growls holding his aching head. The pain of telepathy compared to the Violator is significantly stronger, yet the voice itself is far softer. He reluctantly obeys and scales down the barren city to the ground. With all that has happened so far in his burdened afterlife, he finds himself almost stunned in disbelief, unable to understand this new setting as he ventures into the subway. The underground has been completely transformed into a near nightmarish railroad maze.

**"It's like a prison down here..."**

He ventures forward along the tracks before he is confronted by strange creatures. Grotesque blobs of green filth attempt to swarm around him.

_"HEY... YOU... HUMAN...?"_

**"Disgusting."**

Spawn takes out an assault rifle in one hand and fires away at the oncoming horde. He walks past the disintegrating corpses as black smoke leaves behind pocket change yen. He ventures further into the maze finding multiple creatures of varying kind. He uses his own hands tearing his obstacles apart in savage fury until none remain just to save on ammunition. Just as he finishes his last battle he turns his attention to behind him. Tombstones he used as a landmark, but something is off, or rather added.

"Wh-Whoa... I've never seen a Shadow like that...!"

He hears whispered in the now vacant maze floor. A black cat's tail flicks from behind cover.

**"I can hear you."**

The tail stiffen with an audible gasp. A fake laugh of bravado sounds before a strange figure leaps out into view. A bulbous head with cat ears and big blue eyes with a tiny body, a black mask and outfit with a white mouth and paws, despite the shape being humanoid. He adjusts the yellow scarf around his neck with a sneer.

"So you found me out, huh? Pretty sharp senses for a beast! What are you anyways? You can't be a cognition, definitely not a Shadow either, but... You don't have a Persona. Do you?"

**"Tell me who you are before I take all nine of your short lives."**

"U-Urk-! I'll... I'll show you! Come forth, _ZORO!_ "

The round headed mascot shouts loud as bright blue flames erupt around him. A cartoonishly muscular man with thin legs dressed in black matador outfit with a simple cape and outrageous moustache. Burly arms with one hand carrying a fencing rapier raised forward in a proud stance. The cat laughs at Spawn's startled expression.

"I can see from your wide eyes you're full of fear now, huh? Well that's just the start! Zoro! Show your might!"

The large image flourishes the weapon in hand sending a strong wind at Spawn. He's blown away and slams into the bars walling off another railroad. The specter stand grunting in annoyance.

**"Bad move, cat."**

Wind and air are usually invisible to the eye, however he could very well see the green glow of the attack, and that alone allows him to advance on his newest target with deft grace. The cat stumbles back in his own shock caught off by the fluid movements. In a blink, Spawn is but mere inches from his prey, but is pushed back by the blade of Zoro, his own claws protecting him as sparks fly. Each swipe for the other, but Zoro finds itself on the defensive as Spawn steadily overpowers it. 

With a disarming swing that sends the sword arm far to the side, Spawn summons his chains from his coat, lashing and striking the heroic bandit. It's image torn asunder as it resembles an inflamed ragdoll before vanishing. The cat groans from the oncoming headache of having his power forcefully disrupted.

"Th-That's... Impossible...! A-Ah!"

He flies back from an uppercut sent by the detective. Instantly knocked out, upon landing, Spawn realizes something then.

The cat doesn't vanish, and bleeds red from the corner of it's mouth, he groans a last few words before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Not here... I have to... Get to the bottom... I..."

**"..."**

The cat wakes up stiff and weak with his body unable to move. His head light and aching horribly. He realizes that he's upside down, bound in chains, and most terrified of the vile green eyes of fire burning into his own.

**"Don't talk just yet. This is an interrogation. Speak only to answer my questions."**

He presses a high power pistol in between the eyes of the cat.

**"Understand?"**

With sweat pouring down, or up in his perspective, the cat nods repeatedly.

**"Name. Now."**

"I-I'm Morgana! W-Who are you-"

**"You don't get to ask questions."**

He turns Morgana right side up so that he wouldn't pass out.

**"What are you?"**

"I'm a human!"

Morgana's heart sinks to his stomach as he hears the gun fire. Spawn holds it to the ceiling before placing the piping hot gun barrel against his head again.

**"Next time you lie is when your brains go all over the floor."**

"But I'm telling the truth! D-Don't shoot me, okay!?"

**"Let me remind you that you attacked me first. The fact I've kept you alive this long should be a sign I don't want to kill you. So, are you sure you want to tell me you're human?"**

Morgana nods resolute even as fear fills the core of his being.

"I'm... I'm... Human..."

Spawn stares at the tears welling up in the young kitten's eyes and groans as he pulls the gun off of the head. The chains release Morgana as Spawn turns to walk away.

**"Fine. I believe you. If it's true you're human, leave. I'm going further down to find what I'm looking for."**

"I-I'm going down Mementos too! I got stopped on the first floor... This floor to be exact. There's a door that won't open."

**"It will open for me. One way or the other."**

"T-That isn't how it works-! Hey! Wait up!"

Morgana takes to Spawn's side, surprising the demonic revenant.

**"You're not going to leave or get revenge?"**

"I need some muscle of my own! I'm not strong enough to get even with you yet, and it sounds like we want the same thing, right?"

He raises a brow at the cat who groans in response.

"If I can get to the bottom of Mementos, there should be a way for me to revert back to human form!"

**"Implying you ever were human. What did you even look like?"**

The cat's ears fall flat with his frown.

"I... Don't remember. I don't remember anything past waking up here... I just... I just know about this place, the Palaces, and the Metaverse as a whole."

**"How convenient. That's what this world is called then? The Metaverse? Tell me everything on the way to this door.**

Morgana dutifully, and quite pridefully, extrapolates all he can to the Hellspawn. The Metaverse is the world created by the collective human unconsciousness of the entire city. A sea of thoughts, dreams, and nightmares all jumbled together. There a focused areas for individual humans with specific distortions in their hearts. These are Palaces. Spawn learns from his guide that Mementos itself is the shared Palace of the general public. That access further in can only be given to those known to said public. 

**"Then how many need to know me for the first door to open?"**

"Not too many. Probably like, a couple hundred from the population, why?"

They approach the door and Spawn places a hand on it. It reclines and sinks into the ground to reveal a flight of inoperable escalators. Morgana does a double take as he looks between Spawn and the descent.

"Whu-! How-! What'd you-!? Huh?!"

**"I am a bit of a celebrity upstairs in reality."**

"Wait, just who or what are you..!?"

Spawn looks at Morgana with his eyes narrowing.

**"Wouldn't you like to know... That thing you summoned. You can use it again, right?"**

Morgana shakes his head glaring at the detective.

"You broke him! I-It's taking me my all just to walk and talk!"

**"All you've done is talk."**

"I-I gotta rest up in reality! Aren't you tired?"

By now he should have felt some form exhaustion. That fight, as short as it was, was most most intense having barely kept up with Zoro's blade. However, perhaps due to the nature of his being, the Metaverse gives him strength. Humanity's own putrid desires, their lusts and scorn all made manifest, it all works well with his empathetic capabilities. He hates to think it, but in essence, he's running off the sin of the entire city. He could fight an army in this world.

Not that he'd tell the cat that.

**"Maybe you're right. There's always another day. I have someone I need to look after in reality anyhow. Goodbye, cat."**

Hey, wait! T-Take me with you! I don't have a home to go to in reality! You're famous, right? You have to have some place I can stay at!"

**"You're relying on me too hard already."**

"I just don't have anywhere else to go..."

Morgana looks down before he gasping as Spawn's cloak takes him up from the ground into one of his arms.

**"You'd better be grateful. There's a place I can take you where you should be safe to rest."**

"Y-You... You're one of those guys that act tough but are really soft, huh?"

Spawn merely shakes his head as they arrive on the surface. He looks around grumbling under his breath but Morgana looks at him with a smug grin.

"Oh, I get it now... This is your first time coming to the Metaverse! Well, have no fear, I can get us out of here."

Morgana closes his eyes with intense concentration. Spawn only stares at him with a skeptical brow raised, but with a blink, people returned. The city lights which were off now return. Cars fill the street and in Morgana's place is a black cat with a small yellow scarf and velvet blue eyes. To his annoyance, the cat speaks all the same, a young boy's voice playfully purrs.

"Are you impressed with my mastery of the Metaverse yet? You may as well keep me around- Whoa! You! You haven't changed! You're...!"

People began to notice him and he made his move at once with a hand over the feline's mouth. Speeding into an alley, he remembers Iwai's instructions of the cloak and it's many uses, he closes his eyes as the crimson shroud envelopes them both... A young man walks out with frizzy black hair and vacant dark eyes, pale skin and thin frame, a simple shirt with jeans on as he blends into the crowd. Morgana opens his eyes fearing for the worst before speaking up.

"H-Hey... You're.... Is that your true form or something?"

His voice changed to sound far younger. He stops in front of a store window to look at himself before taking out a pair of glasses to wear.

"I just needed a form that could blend in to any crowd. Generic, but appealing. No one's turning their heads towards you though."

"That's because only you can hear my dulcet tones. You ought to feel honored, actually! I just meow in their ears."

"Talk about convenient. Let's get you to your new home..."


End file.
